Regrets
by 21penmanships
Summary: Vongola once again faces another crisis. The Vongola Guardians felt betrayed as Vongola Decimo easily forgave and made an alliance with the enemy famiglia who killed their precious friends and loved ones... Full sum inside!
1. DISCLAIMER

I do not own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

[ **KHR** is owned by **Amano Akira-sama~!** ]

Because if I did, I would publish it into a huge human-size manga and force my human body to transfer in to the KHR World and live happily at Namimori.

(So much for my stupid brain, right?)

~ _21penmanships_

 **FULL SUMMARY :**

Vongola once again faces another crisis.

The Vongola Guardians felt betrayed as Vongola Decimo easily forgave and made an alliance with the enemy famiglia who killed their precious friends and loved ones.

Right after the meeting ended, the elements of the sky started their torture - neglecting and avoiding their sky.

But somehow, they found themselves on a parallel world where they were not yet chosen as guardians.

Is this a blessing or a punishment?


	2. PROLOGUE

**Prologue : Vongola's Demise**

 _ **'Everything will be alright. I promise.'**_

Those were the words Vongola Decimo said in re-asurrance to his Famiglia.

And it was the very same words he kept telling himself when Vongola is slowly crumbling down from the inside.

The very same words he kept telling himself when his Guardians started to doubt him and his words.

And it's the very same words he's telling himself now. This very moment in front of his enemy who brought so much pain and suffering to him and his Famiglia. _Everything will be alright. I promise_.

" _Signore Vongola_ , what can I do for you? It's so rare for enemies to walk so casually in an enemy base." The enemy famiglia's boss asked with amusement twinkling in his eyes mockingly.

Vongola Decimo just ignored the silent hidden taunt dripping from his enemy's words. Instead he smiled and calmly said, "I would like to propose an alliance, _Signore Tramonto_ "

This very words that left Tsuna's lips left his guardians stunned. Even Hibari and Mukuro are speechless at this. They didn't discuss this on the meeting or on the way here.

All that Tsuna said was the conflict will end and everything is going to be alright.

"An alliance, huh?" Tramonto Decimo repeated and plastered a wide mischievous grin on his face. "Sounds interesting."

~x~x~x~

The meeting ended with a success. Vongola and Tramonto Famiglia have allied each other and offered trades to strengthened the ties connecting them.

Vongola Decimo sighed in relief, as he and his Guardians exited the newly allied famiglia base. But it seemed as though his Guardians doesn't share the same feelings as him. They felt betrayed by their own Sky.

Yes, they are relieved that those painful struggles and bloody war between the two Famiglias has ended. Yet they were feeling angry, hateful, pained and broken.

Their loss is just too great and this simple trades and alliance would never be enough to fill in their loss.

The deaths of the Storm Guardian's lover and sister; Miura Haru and Bianchi.

The death of the Rain Guardian's father; Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

The deaths of the Sun Guardian's sister and lover; Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana.

The deaths of the Lightning Guardian's lover and brother figure; I-pin and Fuuta.

The deaths of the half Mist Guardian's lover and subordinates; Dokuro Chrome, Ken and Chikusa.

The death and destruction of the Cloud Guardian's subordinates and beloved hometown; Kusakabe Tetsuya, The Foundation and Namimori.

Even the deaths of the Vongola Decimo's parents; Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

Their grieves for the loss will never be filled with anything in the world. Vongola Decimo's Guardians would rather die fighting, than forgive and forget their enemy's sins.

After a long silent ride, they reached Vongola HQ without talking, arguing or even looking at each other. Each one drowned on their own world.

"Everyone -" Tsuna tried to say, but his Guardians already disappeared from his side. Sighing, Tsuna just walked inside and headed for his office.


	3. CH 01

**Ch 01: Vacation Tickets**

 **[ Vongola Decimo's Office ]**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, has been signing his daily paperwork when his oak double doors has been barged open with a **BANG!**.

 _Ah.. How long has it been since the last time someone done that to my office doors?_

"Tsuna-kun~~" A cheery voice called.

"Byakuran.. What can I do for you? It's weird that you came through the door instead of the window for the first time." Tsuna asked his albino friend who was munching a pack of marshmallows.

"Is it wrong to visit a _lonely_ friend~?" Byakuran asked.

"No. It's just that you actually used the doors this time." Tsuna pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"Really~ It's nothing~" Byakuran reassured in a sing song voice.

Tsuna sighed. _If Byakuran doesn't want to say it, he really won't say it. Better be prepared for the worst then._

"So.. How are your Guardians?" Byakuran asked, suddenly turning serious.

Tsuna slightly winced at the mention of _Guardians_. "Their doing fine, they're almost _always_ eager to take up another mission right after the other."

"Where are they now?" The albino asked curiously.

"Everyone is on their respective missions." Tsuna answered with a sigh. His gaze drifted to the window and to the clear sky longingly. _When will the elements come back to the accepting Sky?_

"Any news from _them_ ~?" Byakuran asked returning to his cheery voice.

"Yes. The contact was brief, but _they_ are alright." Tsuna replied with a relieved smile.

"So.. When will you tell your Guardians?" Byakuran asked.

"As soon as everyone is gathered in one place and Reborn gets back." Tsuna said with a smile.

~x~x~x~

 **[ 3 weeks later ]**

 ***Bang!***

A gunshot resounded in the silent office.

"Chaos" A smooth masculine voice said his catchphrase.

"Ah! Reborn!" Tsuna greeted with a smile, ignoring the bullet hole on his leather chair - or the fact that the bullet was aimed at where his head has previously been.

"Uncle!" A soft feminine voice called out sternly, silently scolding the hitman for his previous actions.

"Yuni!" Tsuna smiled warmly at the sight of a friend he came to see as a sister.

"Tsuna-kun!" Yuni called back with the same warm smile.

The butler, who was inside the office the whole time just sweat dropped. Clearly used to their antics.

"Good timing, both of you! I was just about to go to the Meeting Room to discuss matters to my Guardians." Tsuna informed the two.

"Are you going to tell them, now?" Yuni asked.

"Yes. It's better to tell them now or this will never stop." Tsuna answered with a frown.

Tsuna turn to the still waiting butler and asked, "Has Byakuran arrived yet?"

"Byakuran-sama arrived half an hour ago and headed straight to the Meeting Room right after he heard about the meeting." The butler answered politely.

"Okay. Thanks James !"

~x~x~x~

 **[ Meeting Room ]**

"What?" Hayato asked in confusion. The other Guardians just stared in silence.

"You have been ignoring and avoiding Tsuna-kun for more than a month now. Now I'm asking you, what are you intend to do now?" Byakuran said in a serious voice, completely contradicting his usual cheerful self.

"What do you mean by what we intend to do?" Takeshi asked.

"Are you going to continue this charade? Or are you going to stop it?" Byakuran asked with a sigh. No one answered his questions and a thick silence befall the room.

Byakuran sighed again and asked another question that left them thinking "If you have one regret in life, was is it?"

"I-I regret not being able to protect my father." Takeshi answered, his voice laced with pain and grief.

"Everyone of us lost our loved ones and precious people. So I guess we all regret not being able to protect _them_."

All of the Guardians showed their own way of agreeing to Takeshi's claim.

"Well if there is one wish, what would it be?" Byakuran asked.

"Change the past." Hayato answered for them all.

"But you must not change the past, it will result to a time paradox." Byakuran stated with narrowed eyes. "You can change the future, but you must not change the past."

"Kufufu~ Then what's the point then?" Mukuro asked, his voice laced with anger.

"What do you think is this meeting about?" Byakuran asked, ignoring the half Mist Guardian's earlier question.

"We extremely don't know." Ryohei , who was silent the whole time finally spoke up. His face blank and his voice void of any emotion.

Byakuran sighed again and stated. "Tsuna-kun decided to give you Guardians a vacation since you have been doing missions nonstop."

"Vacation? To where?" Lambo finally spoke up too.

"Anywhere." Byakuran simply answered. "But it seems the destination you wanted is unreachable for Tsuna-kun to book you a ticket."

Another silence.

"But..." Byakuran started. Everyone listened intently. "I could transfer you in a parallel world where you haven't been chosen as Guardians yet."

"You mean -?" Lambo was cut off by Hayato.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am merely helping a friend. Tsuna-kun said you can take a vacation, but by your answers, I would not allow you to say those words to his face."

Everyone's face darkened.

"You may have failed your loved ones, but _he_ never failed you." Byakuran stated, his eyes softened and a small smile curved his lips.

"What do you mean, Herbivore? Explain." Hibari demanded.

"What I mean is what I mean. It's just simple as that." Byakuran replied, "So what are your answers?"

The Guardians looked at each other and a silent agreement was passed.

"We'll take it." Hayato answered.

"Six tickets to a parallel world, here ya' go~!" Byakuran said with his trademark foxy smile and sing song voice. He raised his hand with his Mare Ring and orange Sky Flames surrounded the Guardians.

"Have a safe trip~!"


	4. CH 02

**Ch 02: Scattered Elements**

 ***Creak***

The door swung open and revealed a frowning brunet, confused greenette and an impassive hitman.

"Where are my Guardians?" Tsuna asked the grinning albino who was seated at the Boss' leather chair in the middle of the room while munching a pack of marshmallows.

"I sent them away, Tsuna-kun~" Byakuran answered in a sing song voice.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, "And where should that be?"

"Parallel World~!" Byakuran answered ecstatically like a child.

Tsuna's brow twitched again in annoyance. "And may I ask, why?"

"It's because they ordered a ticket~! I just merely gave them some~" Byakuran answered innocently.

"Really?" Tsuna asked blankly. His eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun~ I already told them what you wanted to say." Byakuran reassured.

 **"Really?"** KI slowly leaked out of Tsuna.

"Ah... Tsuna-kun...?"

"Did you tell them _**everything**_?"

"Uhm... No..."

 **"AAAAAAAH!"**

Byakuran's scream echoed in the whole mansion, sending shivers on the spines of the other residents of the Vongola Mansion.

~x~x~x~

At the garden, two figures are sitting comfortably and enjoying their drinks.

When they heard the scream of a certain albino, they just shook their heads and continued to drink their tea and espresso.

How Yuni and Reborn got there so fast is still a mystery.

~x~x~x~

 **[ Parallel World ]**

 _-*Hayato*-_

Gokudera Hayato woke up inside a familiar apartment. He abruptly stood up and checked outside his place to confirm his suspicions.

And he really is right...

He's in his old apartment in Sicily, Italy. His place before he departed for Japan.

 _-*Takeshi*-_

Yamamoto Takeshi woke up in a familiar traditional Japanese room. He stood up and quickly bolted towards their Sushi Restaurant without even changing from his PJs or fixing his fuuton.

He slid open the door with a loud **SLAM!** Catching the attention of the only occupant of the room.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi just stared at his son in confusion as he was abruptly enveloped in a tight embrace by his son.

"Takeshi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

 _-*Lambo*-_

Lambo Bovino woke up in his old room in the Bovino Famiglia mansion in Italy.

Though he was happy that he was not in his 5 year old body, he was a bit saddened as he realized that none from the Vongola Famiglia he knew would remember him.

 _-*Ryohei*-_

To say that Ryohei was excited when he woke up in his old room in Japan was an understatement.

He was so ecstatic that he was ready to turn the Sasagawa Residence upside down in search of Sasagawa Kyoko if she hadn't came outside of the kitchen earlier than she did.

Ryohei immediately hugged his sister in joy with tears brimming his eyes, threatening to spill.

Kyoko was worried at her brother's actions but Ryohei said it was nothing, so she let it go. And let her brother hug her like she died yesterday and was revived today.

 _-*Mukuro*-_

Rokudo Mukuro woke up in the familiar Theatre Room at the abandoned Health Center in Kokuyo Land.

He scanned the room and spotted two familiar figures he missed so much; Ken and Chikusa.

All that is left was Chrome. He would have to look for her.

 _-*Kyoya*-_

Hibari Kyoya woke up on the Namimori Middle School's Rooftop.

He smiled to himself as he watch the peaceful town ahead.

He missed this place, this peaceful town.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered that information he received from one of the enemies they captured.

He said that Namimori was destroyed and everyone living in it died from the explosion.

They had confirmed that there was a bomb - similar to a Nuclear Bomb - exploded at the center of the town.

The fact that the Foundation situated in Namimori has never reported in again. Even the herbivore female half Mist Guardian never reported back from her mission in Namimori. Or even the spies that were sent there before and after the explosion, never came back.

This time, he won't let that happen. He'll protect his beloved Namimori and bite those herbivores to death if they dare disrupt the peace in it.

~x~x~x~

In a certain household, a certain brunet stared at his winged egg-shaped orange ring irritatedly.

"Aah... So I'm supposed to take care of them, huh?" He muttered to himself. "Stupid marshmallow monster."


	5. CH 03

**Chapter 3: Home Tutor Reborn**

 **[ Original World ]**

"Tsuna-kun~~" Byakuran called out to the brunet.

"What?" Tsuna asked with a sigh as he ran a hand through his fluffy hair.

"Are you still mad?" Byakuran asked.

"No. I'm not mad." Tsuna immediately answered. "It's just that... I should've told them the good news before they left."

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun~~ I'm sure your parallel self would tell them in your stead~"

"Whatever." Tsuna dismissed the topic and stood up from his leather chair and was heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Tsuna-kun~?"

"I will personally see the damage in _Namimori_."

~x~x~x~

 **[ Parallel World ]**

 **-*Sawada Residence*-**

"Iey-kun~ Wake up~!" A feminine voice shouted from downstairs. Sawada Nana sighed as no answer came from upstairs.

She marched up and entered one of the rooms. She sighed again as she saw how messy the room was, she walked towards the bed and slightly shook the sleeping blond boy awake.

"Iey-kun! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

"Five more minutes, mom..." The boy muttered.

"It's 7:45 already." Nana informed.

With that, the boy abruptly stood up and dashed to the bathroom.

Nana sighed again and went downstairs to the kitchen. She smiled happily as she saw a brunet boy setting the table.

She sat on one of the seats and the boy immediately placed a tea in front of her.

"Thanks Tsu-kun~" She said happily and the boy returned the gesture as he smiled back at her.

"Aa!" She exclaimed as she remembered something. Tsuna stared at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, mom?"

Nana flashed a big smile and brought out a small flier. "I found this on the mailbox today~!"

Tsuna's eyebrow slightly twitched as he realized what's about to come.

"It's about a Home Tutor! It said here:" She continued excitedly as she read the ad. "I will train your children to be great leaders for the next generation. Grades and subject is not necessary. I am young and good looking."

Tsuna sweat dropped as Nana finished reading the flier.

"Isn't it great?! It's free and all! All he needs is three meals a day and a place to sleep!" Nana exclaimed happily.

"It's sounds like a scam, mom." the blond teen before entered the room.

"It sounds _suspiciously dangerous_ , mom" Tsuna commented with a sweat bead rolling down the side of his face.

 **Ding~ Dong~**

"Ah! That must be him!" Nana smiled widely as she opened the front door.

"Ciaossu~" A squeaky voice greeted her.

"Ara~ Are you lost?" Nana asked with a kind smile.

"I'm the Home Tutor, Reborn." The infant in formal black suit and black fedora said.


	6. CH 04

**Ch 04: Not Friends**

"Ciaossu~" A squeaky voice greeted her.

"Ara~ Are you lost?" Nana asked with a kind smile.

"I'm the Home Tutor, Reborn." The infant in formal black suit and black fedora said.

"Oh! Is that so? Please come in." Nana said and ushered him to the kitchen.

"Mom? Who's the baby?" The blond teen asked.

 _If I were you I wouldn't call him a baby_. Tsuna warned in his thoughts.

" I'm the Home Tutor, Reborn. " Reborn introduced as he whacked the blond teen on the head.

 _Told 'ya!_ Tsuna shook his head mentally.

Reborn looked at them critically. _Blond hair and blue eyes: Sawada Ieyasu. Younger twin of Tsunayoshi. Information given states that he is athletic with average academic grades. Strong enough to be a Vongola Boss._

"I have to go now!" Tsuna waved goodbye to his mother as he grabbed his bag.

"Take care~!" Nana shouted happily.

 _Brown hair and brown eyes: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Older twin of Ieyasu. Average in sports and above average in academics. Also fit for Vongola Boss position._

"Ah!" The blond - Ieyasu - exclaimed and ran out of the house after seeing the clock. "I'll be off!"

"Okay~ Take care~!" Nana shouted back.

 _But Nono said to tutor the younger twin, Ieyasu. Hmm..._

"Sawada-san, I'll observe them at school for a while." Reborn informed Nana.

"Oh~! Please call me 'Maman' ! I feel old when I'm called too formally."

"Okay then. I'll be off Maman~!"

"Take care then~!"

 _Heh. It will be interesting to train both of them. Especially, Tsunayoshi._

~x~

"ACHOO!" Tsuna sneezed.

"Are you alright, Tsu?" A raven haired teen asked his friend.

"I'm fine, Loki. Maybe someone was talking behind my back?" Tsuna stated.

"Who? Your idiot brother?" The raven haired boy - Loki - asked with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe? Maybe not?" Tsuna replied.

~x~

 **-* Hayato *-**

"Are you sure with this, Reborn-san?" Hayato asked.

 **[ Well of course. Are you doubting my informations, Hayato? ]** The person on the other line asked.

"No! It's just, why the younger twin? Shouldn't it be the eldest son to be the candidate by birth right?" Hayato reasoned.

 _Why isn't Juudaime the Juudaime in this world?_

 **[ It's Nono's orders. I'll be expecting you by monday. Ciao~ ]** Then Reborn hangged up.

 _No way I'll wait for Monday! I'll depart to Japan tomorrow!_

~x~

 **-* Takeshi *-**

"Yo! Tsuna!" The baseball star greeted a certain brunet.

Tsuna merely glanced at him. Takeshi flashed him a cheerful grin as he approach the brunet.

"What is it, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked blankly.

Takeshi, not as oblivious as before, noticed the blank stare Tsuna is giving him.

"Just want to ask how you were doing." Takeshi replied, a bit awkward.

"I'm doing well. Thanks for the concern." Tsuna answered in a voice void of emotions.

"Aa.. Is that so? That's great then!" Takeshi successfully tried to sound cheerful.

"Hn." Tsuna replied and turned to walk away.

Not long after, Loki approached Tsuna and asked in a whisper. "You're friends with Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"No." Tsuna simply stated and continued walking away.

Takeshi heard their conversation and he frowned. He was hurt by that one word that left Tsuna's lips.

 _I forgot that I'm in a parallel world._


	7. CH 05

**Ch 05: Byakuran Gesso**

 **[ After Classes Ended ]**

 _-* Kyoya *-_

"Herbivore" The prefect skylark called out to a certain brunet.

"You mean me? What is it then, senpai?" Tsuna asked monotonously.

" I'll bite you to death "

Kyoya brandished his infamous tonfas and attacked without any warning.

A swing from the left hand followed by the right. Kyoya attacked mercilessly and his speed increasing by the moment.

But surprisingly, this herbivore can dodge his fast attacks like it was nothing. The worst was he looks impassive.

Another swing from the right then the left. Kyoya stared in shock as this world's Tsuna held him in place.

"I don't know why you're attacking me. And I'm sure that I didn't break any rules." Tsuna said monotonously. "Whatever your reasons are, sempai; I don't care."

Tsuna let go of Kyoya's hands and stared at him with a glare that sent a chill down on Kyoya's spine. He said with a voice void of any emotions; "But next time this happens, I won't stand idle."

Tsuna's face turned impassive again and stared at the skylark blankly.

Kyoya stared intently to the now impassive brunet. And without anymore words, Kyoya walked away.

~x~

 ***whistle***

"Never thought that you were that strong." A squeaky voice said. Then out of nowhere, a certain infant hitman landed on Tsuna's fluffy gravity-defying hair.

"No. I'm not." Tsuna denied. _That was actually thanks to my_ _knowledge_ _on_ _Parallel_ _Worlds._

"Heh. Let's go home." Reborn said - or more like he ordered.

"No. I'm going somewhere else." Tsuna informed.

"Where?" Reborn asked.

"You'll know when we get there." Tsuna said.

~x~

Reborn stared at the tombstone in front of him.

Tsuna took a pack of marshmallows out from his bag, then offered it on the tombstone. Reborn stared at him in mild confusion.

Tsuna seemed to understand his confusion, he smiled and said: "My friend here likes sweets, especially marshmallows. I never met any one who has a bigger sweet tooth than him."

Tsuna chuckled lightly as he said: "You won't even see him around without munching those small puff of sweets."

Reborn nodded in understanding and both of them payed their respects to the soul of the departed.

When Reborn stared again at Tsuna, his eyes caught a gleam of light from the brunet's hand. He stared in shock at the object he hasn't noticed was there until now. His eyes widen in millimeters and shadowed his eyes with his fedora hat. _Is that what I think it is?_

"Tsuna. Where did you get that ring?" Reborn decided to ask.

"Oh! This?" Tsuna asked as he pointed at the ring on his right hand. "My friend gave it to me when I was ten."

 _The Mare Sky R_ _ing_ _that is on par with the Vongola Sky Ring was given to a ten year old kid?!_

"Your friend?" Reborn asked.

"Uhuh. Him." Tsuna confirmed and pointed at the tombstone. "Byakuran Gesso gave it to me before he died four years ago."


	8. CH 06

**Ch 06: Transfer Students**

 **Previously:**

 _"Tsuna. Where did you get that ring?" Reborn decided to ask._

 _"Oh! This?" Tsuna asked as he pointed at the ring on his right hand. "My friend gave it to me when I was ten."_

 ** _The Mare Sky Ring that is on par with the Vongola Sky Ring was given to a ten year old kid?!_**

 _"Your friend?" Reborn asked._

 _"Uhuh. Him." Tsuna confirmed and pointed at the tombstone. "Byakuran Gesso gave it to me before he died four years ago."_

~x~

"Neh~ Reborn.." Tsuna called out to the spaced out infant.

"Hn?" Reborn replied as he snap out of his daze.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Hn." Reborn replied.

"Let's go home. I think you're already tired?" Tsuna offered.

Reborn only nodded and hopped to Tsuna's head.

 _I guess telling him that information seemed too much of a shock to him?_

~x~

"I don't need a goddamn tutor! Idiotic Dame-Tsuna needs it more than I do!" was what Tsuna and Reborn heard as soon as they entered the Sawada Residence.

Reborn furrowed his brows under his fedora. He gripped his shape-shifting partner, Leon into a whip and whacked the blond brat square on the head causing him to go unconscious.

 **" LESSON # 1: Respect your family. "**

Tsuna slightly winced at Reborn's way of teaching. Good thing he didn't called his twin an _'idiotic bastard'_ out loud like he always did.

"Tsuna. Help me drag this brat upstairs." Reborn ordered.

Tsuna nodded and was about to carry his brother when a ***click*** was heard and a gun was pointed at his head.

"I said **'drag him upstairs'** , right?" Reborn asked.

The brunet nodded immediately and grabbed his twin's leg then proceeded to _drag_ the unconscious body upstairs, ignoring the fact that his twin's head was slamming to the wooden steps of the staircase.

 _I would rather not anger Reborn further more. I still love my life, thank you._

~x~

Sawada Ieyasu woke up in his bed with a head-splitting headache and numerous huge bumps on his head.

"What the fuck happened?" He muttered.

"Our _tutor_ hit you on the head that caused you to drift to Lalala Land earlier than usual." Tsuna helply supplied.

"Tutor?! He's no tutor! He's just a goddamn baby!" Ieyasu shouted. "And what the fuck are you doing in my room?!"

"Shut-up dearest idiotic bastard for a brother. Or our _loving tutor_ might hear you." Tsuna said with an edgy sweet smile as he pointed at the door. Right on cue, Reborn entered the room.

"Teme! Who -!" Ieyasu was cut off from his rant to his brother by a bullet grazing his left cheek.

His eyes widen as he realized that the infant had a real gun.

Tsuna shook his head disapprovingly at his brother's lack of manners. _You just proved my point that you're an idiot bastard._

"As you both know, my name is Reborn. My real line of work is assassination. I am the world's greatest hitman." Reborn introduced. "And I am here to train you, Sawada Ieyasu to become the Tenth Boss of the world's biggest Mafia Famiglia; the Vongola."

"Eh?" Ieyasu muttered dumbly as he pointed at himself. "Me?"

"That's what I said." Reborn replied. "You two along with your father are direct descendants of the first Vongola Boss, Vongola Primo. Primo is your Great-great-great Grandfather."

"After he stepped down from his position, he moved in to Japan to start a new life in the name of Sawada Ieyasu."

"Eh?" Another dumb reaction from Ieyasu.

An irk mark appeared in Reborn's head and began to change his chameleon partner into a whip again then whacked the poor blond on the head, making the teen drift to Lalala Land - again.

Tsuna just stared at them, uncaring to what the infant hitman is doing to his twin. _A real idiot indeed._

"So Tsuna, do you know how to use your ring?" Reborn asked the brunet.

"Yeah. Just a little." Tsuna confessed.

"Do you have your Guardians already?"

"Yes and No. I am kinda waiting for them."

"So you have already chosen them?"

"Well, you could say that. But they will only be my Guardians if they wanted to be."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated. You should just focus on this guy's Guardians. If I get troubles in searching for mine, I'll ask for your help."

"Fine. But tonight, I'll sleep in your room."

"Sure. No one in their right mind would like to sleep in a room-imitation of a dumpster."

"Hn."

~x~

 **[ Namimori Middle School ]**

"Okay! Class listen up! We have three transfer students today from Italy! Please come in!" The class' homeroom teacher announced.

Two figures stepped inside the room. One purple haired girl with a pineapple hairstyle, wide purple eyes and a shy smile on her thin lips. The other was a silver haired boy with emerald green eyes and a scowl placed on his face.

"Dokuro Chrome. Nice to meet you!" The girl introduced shyly.

"Gokudera Hayato." The boy introduced rather irritatedly.

 ***Cue: Squeals from girls***

There were murmers of admiration from both boys and girls about the pair in front.

 ***SLAM!***

Everyone silenced and stared at the door. There stood a messy haired albino with pale slanted lavender eyes and an upside down purple crown tattoo under his right eye.

"Haha.. Sorry I'm late?" He said rather cheerfully.

"Who are you?" one student asked.

"Oh! I am Gesso Byakuran! The third transfer student from Italy. Pleased to meet you~" He introduced with his trademark foxy smile.

Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes and lips agape. _WHAAAAAAAT?!_


	9. CH 07

**Previously:**

 ** _*SLAM!*_**

 _Everyone silenced and stared at the door. There stood a messy haired albino with pale slanted lavender eyes and an upside down purple crown tattoo under his right eye._

 _"Haha.. Sorry I'm late?" He said rather cheerfully._

 _"Who are you?" one student asked._

 _"Oh! I am Gesso Byakuran! The third transfer student from Italy. Pleased to meet you~" He introduced with his trademark foxy smile._

 _Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes and lips agape. **WHAAAAAAAT?!**_

~x~

 **Chapter 7**

"Geez.. Gesso-kun, today is your first day and you are already late." The teacher scolded.

"Gomen~ Gomen~ The DC Chairman stopped me by the gates and ranted about my hair color~" Byakuran lied smoothly with a sing song voice.

The class shivered at the mention of the demon prefect. "Fine. Go pick your seats."

Then they did. Byakuran immediately sat at the vacant chair beside Tsuna. Hayato sat behind the seat of Byakuran and beside Takeshi which was behind Tsuna's seat. Chrome sat in front of Byakuran's seat.

As they went to their chosen places, Tsuna can't help but follow a certain albino's movements. As soon as Byakuran sat beside him, he can't help but stare in disbelief as Byakuran took out a pack of marshmallows and greeted him cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Tsu-chan~!" Byakuran greeted with a closed eye smile then focused to the lesson being discussed.

 _He called me **'Tsu-chan'** !_

 _Is he real? Or a well designed hologram? Or a ghost?! Or maybe a lost spirit?!_

With that question, Tsuna leaned closer and comically poked the albino on the cheek.

 _He's a solid matter!_

 _Or is he an illusion?! A **very** powerful one.!_

"Eh~?" Byakuran muttered, still not dropping that cheerful voice as he glanced at the gapping brunet.

"What's wrong Tsu-chan~?" Byakuran asked. But instead of an answer, Tsuna pinched his cheek.

"Are you human?" Tsuna absently asked.

 ***whack!***

A loud whack could be heard inside the room.

"Ow!" Byakuran whimpered as Tsuna whacked him with a rolled up notebook. And that sound made the class' attention be drawn to them.

"Gesso-kun! Sawada! What are you two doing?! Pay attention to class!" The teacher scolded. "And keep that marshmallow away! It's not break time yet!"

"H-hai!" Tsuna stuttered while Byakuran just grunted.

~x~

Murmers spread and questions were asked.

 _"Did Tsunayoshi-san just whacked the transfer student on the head?!"_

 _"They know each other?"_

 _"Wow. Eating during class? Brave soul."_

 _"Did you heared that?! **Sawada Tsunayoshi stuttered!** "_

 _"He even looked like he saw a ghost!"_

 _"It's my first time seeing him shocked."_

 _"I never thought he has other expressions other than a blank look and an irritated glare."_

 _"He was always stoic right?"_

 _"Always with a straight face."_

 _"Never even saw him smile."_

 _"I actually thought that he was a robot pretending to be human."_

~x~

Takeshi and Hayato just deadpanned and sweat dropped at their exchange of action and words.

Unfortunately, the duo in front of them are kind of comical in every way and they don't really know if they should laugh or deadpan.

Though they eyed them suspiciously as they asked in their minds:

 ** _Why do they know each other so early in this world?_**

~x~

As soon as the teacher resumed his lesson, Tsuna didn't stopped staring at the albino beside him.

"I'll explain later." Byakuran mouthed.

Tsuna nodded dumbly and stared unfocused in front.

 _He **IS** a human._

 _And my only guess is that he came from a parallel world._

 _But why wasn't I informed beforehand about his arrival?!_

 _The ring should have notified me!_

 _Argh! He better explain everything!_

~x~

 **[ Lunch Break ]**

"EXPLAIN!" Tsuna immediately demanded the albino as the afternoon bell rung. Not even caring at the fact that they were still at their classroom and their classmates are listening. Especially the two other world travellers.

"Tsu-chan~ Can't we -"

 ***SLAM!***

Byakuran was cut off when the classroom door slid open and two DC members stepped in.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gesso Byakuran. The DC Chairman has demanded you to come to the rooftop IMMEDIATELY." They announced.

 ***Cue: gasps of disbelief ***

 _Hibari Kyoya is **DEMANDING** to see them?! He's demanding a **CROWD**?!_

 ** _Is the world ending?!_**

"Mou~" Byakuran pouted. "I'll explain later then~"

"Che! What does he want?" Hayato grumbled.

"Maa~ Maa~ Maybe Hibari just want to clear something up." Takeshi said as he glanced at the irritated brunet and the pouting albino.

"Anyway, let's go!" Takeshi said and made their way to the rooftop with Tsuna and Byakuran trailing behind.

~x~

At the rooftop, four people are already waiting. And what greeted the new arrivals were shouts, creepy laughs, yawns and a chirping bird.

"EXTREME!"

"Kufufufu~"

"Yare~ Yare~"

"Herbivore! Herbivore!"

In the far corner of the rooftop, a pissed off prefect was glaring daggers at everyone. _Crowding._

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped at everything that greeted his eyes once he stepped on to the rooftop.

 _How did my parallel self survived this crazy environment?_

"Herbivores." A certain skylark called out. Then Kyoya glanced at him. "Omnivore."

"So all of Parallel Vongola Guardians gathered in one place." Tsuna commented.

"What's this? A meeting to discuss whether you'll stay here forever and **never** return to your Sky?" He asked blankly.

The Guardians tensed a bit. _Well, truth be told; they once thought about something along those lines._

"Well, it's better here anyway. Everyone is _alive AND not involved in the mafia,_ well except for Bovino, Rokudo and Gokudera who grew up in it." Tsuna continued.

"Even those people you **presumed** to have died in your world are currently alive and breathing here. _It's like you turned back time because this world's changes didn't affect your parallel selves' lives._ "

The Guardians grimaced. _Well that's true. This world's changes didn't affect their lives._

"Probably because of that, you will now **deny** your positions as Guardians. Since they died because of your involvement in the mafia." Tsuna just continued to say as if commenting about today's weather.

"I'm betting my Sky Ring that you actually thought that if you NEVER had met your world's Sawada Tsunayoshi, **you wouldn't be involved in the mafia in the first place.** "

 _ **"And somewhere deep in your minds, you actually regretted meeting him."**_

"Tsu-chan... Please don't antagonize your counterpart's friends-slash-Guardians..." Byakuran groaned.

 _This world's Tsunayoshi really likes to slap people in the face with harsh words, doesn't he?_

"It's the truth anyway." Tsuna muttered.

"And **_FRIENDS_**?" Tsuna raised a brow at this. "They are here with **us** , not with my parallel self. Meaning, they just left him. **That is NOT something a friend would do**."

Each word seemed to stab the Vongola Guardians in the heart. They can't find any words or even the courage to talk back, because what he said was all TRUE.

 _We actually left without even asking for his consent! F*ck! We even left without saying goodbye!_

"How did you know all these things?!" Hayato asked with a narrowed glare and pained voice.

"It's because I'm this world's God of Parallel Worlds" Tsuna answered blankly and lifted his hand with the Mare Ring.

"What my counterparts experiences, I experience them ALL. **What they see, hear, feel, think ; I know it all.** "

The Guardians stared in great shock at the brunet. Unable to believe what he is saying, if not for the fact that he really is wearing the Mare Sky Ring they wouldn't believe him.

 _So he isn't this world's Vongola Decimo?_

"W-wait! You mentioned something about we _'presumed'_ people dead. What do you mean about that?" Takeshi asked in confusion as he snapped out of his dazed state.

"Yeah. I did." Tsuna replied with a stoic face. "But answer one question for me first. And I want everyone's opinion about it."

The guardians nodded in agreement.

 _ **"Do you still trust the Sawada Tsunayoshi of your world?"**_


	10. CH 08

**[ Original World ]**

 **-*in a forest clearing*-**

 ***Rustle* *Rustle***

It was already night time and rustling footstep sounds from inside the dark forest was heard. Everyone tensed, fearing about the danger that might come.

Not long after, three cloaked figures emerged to the clearing.

"Who are you and how did you get passed our illusion barriers?!" One guard demanded.

The cloaked figures didn't say a word. Only the cloaked figure in the very front raised his hand, and the insignia of his ring on his slender hand glinted in the campfire's light.

Gasps resounded on the clearing and cheers of relief could be heard next.

"Boss!" The surrounding men called out in happiness.

The cloaked figure revealed his beautiful smiling face to everyone. Tears brimmed his brown eyes and relieved smile spread across his lips.

"I am so relieved that you are all safe!" He announced and everyone only cheered.

"Boss! / Onii-chan!" Two feminine voices called out in happiness and tackled down the said man to the ground, earning a chuckle from everyone. "Boss! / Onii-chan!"

"Hahaha. I'm happy to see you too, _Chrome, I-pin_." The man whispered with a smile.

~x~

 **[ Parallel World ]**

"W-wait! You mentioned something about we _'presumed'_ people dead. What do you mean about that?" Takeshi asked in confusion as he snapped out of his dazed state.

"Yeah. I did." Tsuna replied with a stoic face. "But answer one question for me first. And I want everyone's opinion about it."

The guardians nodded in agreement.

"Do you still trust the Sawada Tsunayoshi of your world?"

Silence engulfed the rooftop the next second the question was asked, and not even the wind dared to interrupt it.

"I-i... do..." Hayato was the first to answer yet it sounded so hesitant.

"Don't lie to me" Tsuna warned, his voice laced with so much anger and hatred that made everyone flinch and want to cower away, including Kyoya, Mukuro and Byakuran.

"I really do!" Hayato shouted in defense, his voice now held determination.

"I do trust Tsuna." Takeshi answered next. Then everyone followed suit with the same answers, their faces showed firm determination.

Tsuna quirked a brow, "If you really do, then why are you here in this world?"

Tsuna snorted as he saw their determinations waver.

"Well, never mind that question. I already have my answer." Tsuna said. "About your question, Yamamoto Takeshi, the answer to that is already obvious. Everyone who died in your world is alive here. That's all."

"Oya~ Oya~ That's not the right answer to the question" Mukuro sneered.

"Then what is the correct answer, then?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro was about to attack the brunet when he talked again. "Have you confirmed their deaths, before you started avoiding your Sky?"

The mood turned sullen grief as the Guardians exchanged eye contacts.

"No traces. No bodies. Not even a remnant of the town was left." Hibari informed, tightening his grip on the drawn tonfa in his hands.

"We checked the place altogether, except Tsuna-nii." Lambo said. "There was only a large deep crater in place of Namimori."

"Sawada said to trust him and that everything will be alright." Ryohei stated, his eyes shadowed. "We did. We EXTREMELY did. But they still died! **He lied!** "

"Everyone dies, you idiots!" Tsuna shouted angrily. "We are just humans! We'll die eventually!"

'...' Shocked silence filled the air.

Tsuna was about to say some more but a loud ***Bam!*** resounded on the rooftop as the metal door was slammed open.

"Oi! Idiot Useless-Tsuna! What the fuck are you blabbering?!" A certain blond teen entered with a scowl.

 ***Irk mark***

Tsuna and Kyoya's brows twitched. _Noisy. Idiot. Herbivore._

"What do you want, moron?" Tsuna asked calmly.

"Nothing really." Ieyasu admitted.

 ***Irk mark***

"Go away. I can't stand seeing your idiotic face." Tsuna said restraining a growl.

"Iyada! Teme!" Ieyasu shouted.

 ***Irk mark***

"You're REALLY draining my patience now, my dearest idiotic bastard of a brother." Tsuna smiled sweetly. "I advice you to stay away from me in this situation."

"You can't scare me with those petty threats!" Ieyasu shot back.

"Ne Sensei~" Tsuna called out to someone behind the shadows.

Everyone quirked a confused brow at this, while Ieyasu shivered in fear.

"Does this idiotic bastard sorry-excuse-for-a-student of yours, knows how to _fly_?" Tsuna asked with a not so well hidden irritation in his voice.

"Hn?" Reborn quirked a brow questioningly as he stepped out in the open. "I don't know."

Tsuna smiled innocently sadistic that made everyone shiver and step back. "Would you like to test it out?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ieyasu growled angrily.

"Irritate me further more and I'll send you flying." Tsuna warned.

An irk mark appeared on the blond's head and charged at his brother with a fist ready to strike. "F*CK YOU!"

 **-TBC**


	11. CH 09

**Chapter 9: He Never Failed You**

 **[ Original World ]**

Tsuna walked around the camp, checking out on everyone's conditions. Luckyly, there wasn't much of a damage on everyone. He was so worried that the medic team he sent beforehand wasn't enough.

"Tsuna!" A pink haired female called out to the brunet with Chrome trailing behind her.

"What is it, Bianchi?" Tsuna asked.

"We just want to report about the damages in Namimori." Bianchi said. Tsuna nodded indicating for her to continue.

"We, with the help of Vindice, actually managed to minimize the explosion and the damage. The damage is only a residential area as wide as the shopping district. These people are those residents." Bianchi pointed at the set-up tents. "No deaths confirmed. Those who had a home to return to, we sent them back."

"But I made sure that their safe, boss!. The whole town is under the illusions made by me and Kawahira-san." Chrome reassured. "His Segno Hell Ring really is amazing!"

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, all of you."

~x~

 **[ Parallel World ]**

 ***Crash!***

In a split second the blond teen was sent crashing to the metal fence surrounding the rooftop. The other people on the rooftop just stared in complete shock.

'...' Silence.

 ***Creeak***

The rusty metal fence creaked dangerously as Ieyasu grabbed it for support as he stand up.

"Get away from there." Tsuna ordered.

"And why should I listen to you?" Ieyasu growled angrily.

 ***Creak***

"Trust me when I say _'its dangerous there.'_ " Tsuna replied, a little worried for his brother.

"FU-!" Ieyasu was cut off by a loud *snap* and he fell off the roof with the metal fence.

"I warned you, idiotic..." Tsuna trailed off.. "Moron"

"Ieyasu!" Reborn shouted worriedly and stood by the edge, looking over his falling student.

Tsuna stood beside him followed by everyone else.

"Is he flying now?" Tsuna absently asked. Everyone sweat dropped and Reborn hit him on the head.

"We're five storeys high and your brother will end up as a blood splatter if he isn't saved!" Byakuran shouted in his ears.

No matter how much the Guardians wanted to help, they didn't have their VG's anymore since they are not officially Vongola Guardians of this world.

Tsuna groaned before jumping off the ledge.

"Oi Tsuna!" Takeshi shouted in complete shock, though it felt nostalgic. _That's suicide!_

"Let's check them on the grounds." Byakuran suggested and everyone agreed.

~x~

What they saw on the grounds was a bit comical for an accident.

Tsuna was on the ground meditating while Ieyasu's one foot was stepping on his head angrily while shouting profanities at the brunet.

They sweat dropped at the weird situation in front of them.

They also noticed the large black burnt mark on the ground surrounding the twins. The most noticeable damage was on Tsuna's hands. It has an awful 3rd degree burns.

"Shut up Idiotic bastard. Don't tempt me to burn you." Tsuna warned.

But Ieyasu turned a deaf ear on him and continued ranting stupid things. Tsuna stood up and enveloped his brother in a dome of flames.

"Tsuna." Reborn called out sternly, silently scolding the brunet. But deep inside, he was smirking.

"Not my fault. He didn't listen to me when I gave him my words." Tsuna defended. A double meaning statement for everyone.

Hayato, the smartest of all the Guardians, flinched as he understood the meaning of that statement.

 _'I told you to trust me, but you didn't.'_

And his conclusion was proven right as Tsuna said something with a rare genuine smile.

"He never failed you. Because everyone is alive back there."

Then the brunet left, literally dragging his unconscious brother to the Nurse's office to tend to their burns.

~x~

 **A/N:**

Thanks for reading my story "Regrets".

In all honesty, this story has already ended in my Wattpad account. So if ever you are disappointed of the fast flow of the story, I'm really sorry. I wasn't aware of it before I re-posted it here. If you can't wait for another upload, you could check it out on under the same username as I use here in FFN.

Thanks again~!

~Ciao !


	12. CH 10

**Ch 10: The Guardians' Resolve**

~0~

 _ **'Everything will be alright. I promise.'**_

These words were the ones Vongola Decimo kept telling his Guardians every time when they were in crisis.

It somehow reassures them that everything will really be alright. Especially at how calm Tsuna handles it.

But the time came when those very same words fell on deaf ears.

A surge of anger and hatred filled their heart as they saw their friend just casually signing his daily paperwork on that oak desk at his office when they heard about what happened to their beloved.

He was so calm while everyone was in chaos. His calm demeanor didn't calm them, it actually insulted them. It pissed them off to no end.

They were so angry at him that they kept avoiding him. They don't even answer to his calls, nor even greet him when taking missions or submitting mission reports. H*ck! They wouldn't even glance at him when they pass each other in the hallways of the mansion.

They would always take missions to keep themselves as far away from the mansion as much as possible.

But today, after hearing his counterpart tell them that nobody died, they felt ashamed.

 _ **'He never failed you. Because everyone is alive back there.'**_

Their hearts almost stopped beating at this revelation and they almost wanted to cry. They wanted to ask more questions. Or better yet, get home fast to see for themselves.

But there is one problem...

Though they want to believe in his words. But they saw it. They saw what have become of Namimori with their very own eyes. So it was impossible. No matter how much they wanted to believe the brunet, but they can't.

The truth that their precious people had died in their world will never be changed. They died, and that's the truth. The ugly truth.

 _They died because THEY were connected to the mafia. They died because of THEIR connection to Vongola._

Every dark thoughts that seeped to their minds are like deadly poison, numbing their brain cells and immediately killing every single positively good thoughts about their beloved Sky.

 _They died but Vongola Decimo didn't seem to care! He sent men to check on them, but they never came back._

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi NEVER cared! He NEVER sent backups! He would just f*cking sit behind his f*cking desk and f*cking sign those f*cking papers!_

 _He would even f*cking smile as if NOTHING f*ck happened! And it's really getting on their nerves._

They wanted to draw out their weapons and launch at him every time they saw him smile.

This world's Tsunayoshi was right, they regretted meeting him.

Their love ones wouldn't have died if THEY didn't accepted being the Decimo's Guardians.

They died because THEY met the Sawada Tsunayoshi of their world. They died because THEY met Vongola Decimo. They died because THEY associated THEMSELVES with the Vongola.

But now, it would be different. They WILL not associate with the f*cking mafia. Not anymore.

They WILL protect their beloved from the clutches of that dark world.

They will use their knowledge of their world's mafia informations to take them AWAY from those who are related to the mafia.

This is their new resolve.

They will protect everyone precious to them with their Dying Will!

 **[ A/N: The above words with the capitalized 'They', 'Them', and 'Themselves' are referring to the Guardians. The un-capitalized same words refers to their loved ones** **]**

 **Sorry for the late update~**


	13. CH 11

**Ch 11 : A Nightmare**

 _"AAAAAAH!" A blood curdling scream rang out, followed by creepy dark chuckles in the silent dark alleyway._

 _Blood dripping down the screamer's face as one hand tried to stop the heavy bleeding of the deep wound._

 _"Tsuna-nii!" Another voice cried in worry. Tears streamed down Ieyasu's face as he struggled in his captors' grasp._

 _Tsuna tried to stand up, but found it difficult to do so. Their assailants severed his shins and stabbed his left arm. All he could do was kneel on the ground while blood spilled from his numerous wounds, pooling beneath him._

 _"Tsuna-nii!" Ieyasu once again shouted. His own body covered in bruises, but not as severe as Tsuna's._

 _Ieyasu successfully got away from the enemy's grasp. He quickly ran toward his older twin's side, repeatedly sobbing his name._

 _Tsuna tried to smile to reassure his twin that he was alright. But even smiling was hard to do, especially when your body is in a lot of pain and darkness is taunting you to come over and embrace unconsciousness._

 _He was loosing too much blood. And that simple thought of sleeping is really tempting. Or maybe he'll die from blood loss?_

 _But seeing that he's not alone in this, he shrugged the idea away. If he blacked out now, his twin would panic even more. Not to mention that it's the same as leaving his brother and running away like a coward._

 _He coughed blood. So much for a help in reassuring a panicking blond brother *insert sarcasm*._

 _"Tsuna-nii!" Ieyasu cried again._

 _"Hey..." Tsuna croaked out. Ieyasu just cried._

 _"Everything is going to be alright. Okay?" Tsuna tried to reassure._

 _"HAHAHA!" Their assailants laughed._

 _"Alright?! You can't even stand!" One of them pointed out._

 _Three men in suits over two kids, the worst match up. Why and how did they ended up like this anyway?!_

 _"Sons of the Young Lion. You both will die here!" The last man announced with a sinister smirk before pulling out a gun._

 ** _*BANG!*_**

 _The gunshot echoed in the dark alley, followed by a ***splash*.**_

 _Tsuna stared wide eyed. Ieyasu was in front of him and down on his knees. His brother took the bullet for himself._

 _Ieyasu protected him from getting shot._

 _Ieyasu smiled softly, though blood was seeping from his lips._

 _The laughter their assailants produced rang out in the silent alleyway._

 _Tsuna's world seemed to stop for a moment._

 _He moved his uninjured arm to wrap itself around his brother, his hand clutching the bullet wound to try and stop the bleeding. Silent tears stream down his cheeks as he felt his brother's pain._

 _"Tsuna-nii" Ieyasu whispered out with a raspy voice._

 _He felt so useless. He should be the one protecting his brother, and not the other way around._

 _"Iey!" Tsuna shouted as one of the men grabbed his wounded brother and harshly threw him to the side, body knocking on the wall._

 _Ieyasu didn't move or whimper. He just laid there motionless that sent panic all over Tsuna._

 _The same man grabbed Tsuna's injured arm, making Tsuna cry in pain. The brunet looked up at his aggressor and trembled at that twisted smile the man had._

 _The hold on his arm painfully tightened making Tsuna cry even more._

 _Then he felt it._

 _He felt his arm breaking._

 _Then another scream erupted._

 _~x~_

 **"AAAAAAAAAH!"** A blood curdling scream echoed in the whole Sawada Residence as a certain brunet jolted awake, hungrily breathing in the air and sweat covered his body.

Tsuna clutched his left arm, and reminded himself that it was not broken. Not anymore.

 _It's just a dream. A memory inside a dream. A nightmare from the past._


	14. CH 12

**Ch 12 : Commotion**

It has been three months since a certain Sun Arcobaleno arrived at the Sawada Residence to train the Vongola Boss candidate.

Within this span of time, many things happened that can only be described as **crazy**.

Ieyasu running around the neighborhood in his boxers, getting challenged in a Kendo match, meeting and adopting a few assassins to their house and most of all, meeting the probably most clumsy Mafia Don in the Mafia history.

\- Or maybe 'crazy' was an understatement, it most definitely should be ' _outrageously_ _crazy_ '.

~x~

The once silent house is now filled with noises everyday. From laughter, gunshots, explosions, shouts or even shrieks of a certain blond teen.

Today is Saturday, no classes!. Nana is currently cooking breakfast and happily humming a tune. And Reborn is drinking his favorite espresso while Bianchi is doting him.

Bianchi is Reborn's fourth lover and one of the two assassins who nearly killed Ieyasu. She decided to kill the poor blond teen with her Poison Cooking for taking Reborn away from her.

The other assassin was an 8 year old Chinese girl named I-pin. She was on a mission to assassinate a random businessman. Unfortunately, when she was on her way to her destination, she bumped onto the twins and lost her glasses. Thus, resulting for her to accuse that Ieyasu _was_ her target and began attacking the clueless blond teen.

Both assassins had nowhere to go, so Reborn suggested them to stay with the Sawadas.

Not long after this incident, Tsuna met a boy named Fuuta De La Stella A.K.A Ranking Fuuta, and the brunet decided to adopt the poor kid too.

And now, some of the Parallel World Guardians - namely Hayato, Lambo and Takeshi - had came to the Sawada Residence to try to convince the other trio - namely Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta - to move out of the house and _stay away_ from the Vongola Candidates.

The living room was covered with a thick atmosphere. Everyone was present, except for two people; the twins. Reborn sat up and proceeded to the blond's room upstairs, thinking that it should be the boss' responsibility to decide for the wellbeing of his family. _And a boss should wake up early._

As soon as entered the room, Leon transformed into a mallet. Jumping on to the bed, he readied himself to swing and hit the sleeping poor blond on the face when a blood curdling scream came from the room of a certain brunet.

 **"AAAAAAAAAH!"**

Ieyasu immediately sat up, his sapphire blue eyes were still sleepy yet had a wild look in it.

The blond teen got out of bed and bolted out his room and downstairs. Reborn could only watch in curiosity and bafflement as he follow him out.

~x~

The group waiting in the living room were arguing.

Hayato was trying to convince his sister of moving in to his apartment.

Lambo was convincing I-pin and Fuuta of moving out of the Sawada Residence.

While Takeshi was insuring them that they could move in to his house, since Lambo was also staying there while in Japan.

The other trio kept refusing to take their offer and decides to stay with the Sawadas.

Their arguments kept going until the blood curdling scream echoed in the Sawada Residence, followed by heavy footsteps running down the stairs.

Curious and concerned, they stood up and headed to where the blond teen went; the kitchen.

There they saw a panicking duo. Nana took a glass of water and rushed pass them towards the stairs followed by Ieyasu who was holding a key.

They followed them upstairs and what they saw just raised their concern.

Tsuna was on his bed, covered in sweat. His eyes were wide in horror, and his right arm clutched the other tightly.

Ieyasu was rubbing soothing circles on his twin's back, while Nana was whispering some comforting words to the horror-stricken teen.

They were baffled as to what the commotion was. They glanced at Reborn hoping to get some answers, but it seemed that even he has no clue either.

Minutes later, a certain winged albino appeared by the open window. His usual cheerful face was nowhere to be seen, instead, a grimace was etched on his face.

"May I talk to Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked. "Alone"

Ieyasu and Nana seemed hesitant but nodded otherwise, and ushered everyone out the room.

~x~

Once everyone was out, they proceeded back to the living room. Ieyasu went back to his room to change his clothes. Nana went back to her cooking.

Reborn demanded an explanation but Ieyasu just ignored him.

"Wait downstairs." Ieyasu growled which earned him a kick on the head.

"Don't growl at me" Reborn said but went out anyway.

~x~

 _Damn. What should I do? Should I tell them?_

Ieyasu sat on a chair. He slightly fidgeted under the stares he was receiving.

"Start talking." Reborn demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Ieyasu started speaking.

"Well the thing is ... "

 **-TBC**

~X~X~X~

Age Clarifications:

Original World :

19 : Lambo

23 : Chrome

24 : Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi

26 : Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro

Parallel World :

8 : Lambo, I-Pin

10 : Fuuta

14 : Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome

16 : Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro

Please don't get confused !

The Original World simply means that it's 10 years in the future. While, the Parallel World means it's the Canon timeline. Though there's a little difference on Lambo & I-pin's age from the real Canon timeline.

Okay?

 **-Ciao!**


	15. CH 13

**[A/N: Please note that the sentences inside these symbols are past events that are currently being remembered by either of the twins]**

~x~

 **Ch 13 : A Miracle**

 _ **[Blood.. It was everywhere. On the ground, the walls, even on his clothes. Blood was everywhere]**_

"Start talking." Reborn demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Ieyasu started speaking.

"Well the thing is ... " The blond paused before glancing to the stairs. " I can't tell you."

 _ **[A groan reached his ears. He glanced to its source and was horrified to see his older twin, bloodied.]**_

"Why?" The infant hitman asked.

 _ **[ So it wasn't a dream? That pain he felt when he was punched, kicked, shot and slammed to the brick wall was all true? ]**_

"I promised that idiot that I won't" Ieyasu said as he continued to stare sadly at the stairs.

 ** _[ He crawled towards his sleeping brother and was surprised and confused to feel no pain. ]_**

"Who?" Bianchi asked.

 _ **[ Tsuna-nii? He gently shook his brother awake, afraid to worsen any injury. But then again, he was surprised to see no bruise on any part of his brother's body. ]**_

The blond teen glanced at the female assassin.

 _ **[ "Iey-kun?" Tsuna called out as he woke up. Tsuna sat up and glanced at his surroundings with a frown. "Hey Iey-kun, will you promise me one thing?" ]**_

"Tsuna" Ieyasu answered.

 _ **[ "Never tell any one about this." ]**_

"Why?" Fuuta asked next. "Was it bad?"

 _ **[ "Why?" Ieyasu asked in confusion. "Shouldn't we tell the police about this? And Mama? She'll be worried if she saw us like this!" He pointed at their blood soaked shirts and shorts. especially the dry blood on their body. ]**_

Ieyasu nodded. "And I rather not relive the memories from that time."

 _ **[ Tsuna just gave his younger twin a weak smile before saying. "Because no one will believe us." ]**_

Ieyasu stared back to the stairs. It was cruel. And I should have listened to him.

 _ **[When they got home, Nana was really horrified at the sight of her twins. They were covered in blood but no wounds or any type of injury. They said that they stumbled upon something as an excuse. And Nana slightly believed it.]**_

"Tell me." Reborn demanded to the dazed teen.

 _ **[ "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Tsuna roared in anger. Ieyasu was crying under his bedsheets. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I KEEP HAVING THESE NIGHTMARES FROM THAT DAY! IT KEEPS HAUNTING ME, TSUNA-NII!" Ieyasu whimpered as he was shaking uncontrollably.]**_

"No." Ieyasu said stubbornly.

 _ **[ Thankfully, Nana was out that day. So she wasn't able to hear their shouting. "So what happened?" Tsuna asked as he calmed down. But he didn't received any reply from the other. "They didn't believe you, right?" And with that Ieyasu brawled in tears once again.]**_

 ***BANG!***

A gunshot resounded, the atmosphere felt heavy all of a sudden that you might think twice about even breathing.

"You WILL tell me" Reborn hissed.

 _ **[ Tsuna sighed tiredly. "Just as I thought, they won't believe it. I mean who would?" ]**_

The poor blond gulped and sweat beads rolled down the side of his face.

"You won't believe it anyway. So why bother?" Another voice said.

Everyone glanced at the source and found Tsuna going down the stairs and heading towards them.

 _ **[ "Tsuna-nii.." Ieyasu croaked out. "What really happened after I was knocked out?" ]**_

"How can you be so sure?" Reborn asked.

Everyone stared at the brunet.

 _ **[ Tsuna had a distant look in his eyes. "Everything happened so fast. But there is only one thing that I'm certain about..." ]**_

"We have no evidence about it happening, so it's highly likely that no one would believe it."

 _ **[ " - that a miracle happened." ]**_


	16. CH 14

**Ch 14 : A New Enemy Arises**

 **~0~**

 **[ Original World ]**

"Decimo!" The people in the camp called out tearfully.

"Tsuna/ -san/ -nii/ -kun!" Several familiar women called out the same way.

"Boss!" Chrome and the men guarding the camp cried in the similar way.

A small smile spread across Tsuna's lips.

"I'll be back before you even know it."

Then he waved goodbye as he and his two bodyguards disappeared into the forest.

~x~

 **[ Vongola Mansion ]**

As soon as Tsuna returned to the mansion, he headed straight to his office.

What greeted him back there gave a painful ache in his heart.

There was his desk, leather chair, coffee table, sofa, bookshelves and almost everything he remembered he had. _Almost._

There were no paperwork to sign.

As a person who suffered under those little minions from hell, he should be rejoicing for its absence. But...

No paperwork means no troublemakers. No troublemakers means no Guardians. No Guardians means no friends. No friends means he was alone.

And that was what hurts him the most, he was alone. He would rather battle those respawning hellish creatures from the deepest level from hell, than to be alone.

Because having those means having his friends close.

 ***BAM!***

His office doors was swung harshly followed by a panting Basil.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil shouted urgently. "We got a problem!"

Vongola Decimo narrowed his eyes as he urged his advisor to continue on.

"The Alba Famiglia along with Mezzanotte Famiglia and the newly formed Montano Famiglia has waged war against the Vongola Alliances!" Basil reported. "Right now they are attacking the Cavallone and Giglio Nero Famiglia Bases!"

Once hearing this, Tsuna pushed a button on his desk to summon his strategist; Irie Shoichi.

"And one more thing" Basil sounded so troubled that Tsuna had this foreboding feeling.

"This new enemy has taken down the Tramonto Famiglia"

 _ **What?!**_

~x~

 **[ Parallel World ]**

"We have no evidence about it happening, so it's highly likely that no one would believe it." Tsuna said and Ieyasu's head was held down in shame.

"Try us." Hayato joined in the conversation. "After all, we saw too many unbelievable things already."

Takeshi and Lambo nodded in agreement.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"For me to share the story of our life to you, who do you think you are?"

Everyone was confused on where this was going. The three guardians were about to answer but was cut off by the brunet.

"Anyway, I did not came down here for a chat." Tsuna said seriously.

He faced the trio and was about to say something when the front door was literally brought down by a panicked Ryohei.

 **"Everyone! I need your help! Kyoko was kidnapped!"**

"What?!"

"Haru informed me that she saw Kyoko get forcefully taken to a van at the shopping district! I already called Hibari for help to track it down."

"Let's go!" Takeshi shouted and was about to exit with the other guardians when suddenly Tsuna blocked the door with his body.

 **"I won't let you pass!"**

"Move away Sawada!" Ryohei seethed.

"I won't! You can't -" Tsuna was once again cut off by the boxer.

"Don't you dare stop us again Sawada! I will not listen to your blabberings anymore!" Ryohei shouted angrily as he forcefully pushed past Tsuna.

The brunet stumbled back with a loud ***Thump***. As the guardians reached the front gate, Tsuna shouted.

"If you dare step outside of this property, all of you from the parallel world will be considered our enemies! You are already a threat to this world's people!" Tsuna shouted desperately. But the guardians kept going.

The others were only standing aside, not understanding what's happening. But Reborn already had his gun in hand as soon as he heard the word 'threat'.

"You can't further involve yourselves in anything in this world more than you already did! This world's Sasagawa Kyoko's kidnapping case should be resolved by this world's people!" Tsuna tried to reason.

The guardians stopped on their tracks. Taking it as a cue, Tsuna continued.

"Rokudo Mukuro already changed something in this world! And just a moment ago, you changed another thing in this world! You've done enough changes! Let us original inhabitants of this world do our thing! Or else, this world will crumble down"

Hayato turned around with confusion in his face. "What do you mean? Shouldn't it be a Time Paradox?"

" No. A Time Paradox only happens when you changed something in the past, changing the flow of time and creating a new world. But in your case, you traveled to a parallel world." Tsuna explained.

 ** _"Your changing this world's flow of memories."_**


	17. CH 15

**Ch 15 : Who Needs Who?**

 **[ Original World ]**

Vongola Decimo sat on his leather chair in distress. He had just finished a meeting, discussing about the next move Vongola will take with his strategist and advisor.

Right now, Tsuna was debating in his mind whether to listen to them in him staying in the mansion while his subordinates back-up Dino and Yuni's families.

His intuition was spiking negatively.

He groaned in displeasure.

He always listened and relied in his intuition for survival. But right now, he thinks he needs and _wants_ to ignore his intuition for once.

He frowned.

 _Where are my Guardians when I need them?_

~0~

 **[ Parallel World ]**

The four world travelers were frozen in place. Confusion lacing their features. Tsuna took this chance to strike a deal with them.

"How about we make a deal?" Tsuna suggested.

The four other males slowly came to, but the confusion never left.

"I will send you back to your world, and help your parallel selves do the work?" Tsuna offered.

 _No answer..._

"If your parallel selves were the ones to rescue Kyoko-san, there wouldn't be any problems concerning this world." Tsuna continued.

 _Still no answer..._

"Your decision can save both our worlds. Think about it." Tsuna ended with much caution, like he was trying to tame and pet a feral animal.

Silence still lingered over the Parallel Guardians' side, until Ryohei whipped back and glared at Tsuna with such intensity and hatred that the brunet took a step back with sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"And then what?!" Ryohei seethed. "What will happen to Kyoko?! What will happen next if we go back?!"

"Kyoko-san will be alright. And as for -" Tsuna tried to reassure but Ryohei cut him off once again.

"ALRIGHT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT?! THE 'US' IN THIS WORLD DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice dripping with venom and hatred. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE THAT MY LITTLE SISTER WILL BE ALRIGHT?! YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS, SAWADA! TELLING REASSURANCES EVEN THOUGH KNOWING THINGS CAN GO BAD!"

A vein throbbed on Tsuna's forehead as Ryohei went into his shouting spree.

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP CUTTING ME OFF AND FUCKING LET ME FUCKING FINISH MY GODDAMN SENTENCE FIRST?!" Tsuna exploded, throwing a cuss in every single possible place in his sentence.

On cue, everyone stayed silent. Afraid of being in the receiving end of the brunet's wrath.

Even Ieyasu stopped arguing with Bianchi and sat on the ground, listening attentively like a good child would when being lectured on by their parents. This made Reborn eyed the twins with amusement. _Their relationship might be a hurdle of chaos, but it sure is clear that they still respect and love each other._

Tsuna took a deep breath, calming himself.

"First, Kyoko-san is not _your_ sister." Ryohei was about to snap a disagreement but was held back by a single glare from the pissed off brunet. "She is your _parallel self's_ sister. Logically, both of you aren't related at all. Since both of you are born from two different worlds."

Ryohei was about to argue but Tsuna didn't let him. "Yes, **_'Sasagawa Ryohei'_** is also the name of this world's Kyoko-san's brother. Both of you has or have the same name, childhood memories, DNA, family members and many more. But take note that the 'Ryohei' of this world IS NOT YOU, and the same goes for you - you are not him. Never will be."

Ryohei and the rest were left speechless.

"The same goes for everyone who travelled to any other world. You are merely lying to yourselves, believing that you can be with your lost loved ones. But in truth, you are actually **stealing** your counterparts' time and should-be memories with them. That is also why it is said as 'you are changing this world's flow of memories'."

"Everyone thinks you are this world's counterparts. But in reality, you are not. Your memories during your stay here won't be shared to your parallel selves. That is where the problem starts.. The memories between this world's original people doesn't flow, connect or makes sense to the gap on your parallel selves' memories."

Tsuna glanced at his listeners as he caught his breath.

"And you really have to go back. The 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' of your world needs you." Tsuna said with a somber voice that it scared everyone. "The situation there is much dire than here now."

The four guardians were taken aback. Everything the brunet said fried their brain cells and now at the mention of _their_ Tsuna, everything seemed to stop.

Until Ryohei exploded in anger.

" _That_ 'Sawada' doesn't need us! He's strong all by himself!"

Lambo nodded in agreement as he got out of his trance with the others.

"And _Tsuna_ was the reason why we left our world." Takeshi mumbled. But was still heard by everyone.

" _Juudaime_ doesn't need us. And we don't need him." Hayato stated solemly. His eyes had a distant haunted look in it.

They turned around and exited the property with Tsuna shouting at them desperately.

"He needs you more than you'll ever know! And you need him too! **You are a family, RIGHT?!** "


	18. CH 16

**Ch 16: Realization**

 **[ Original World ]**

Vongola Decimo anxiously paced back and forth inside his office. He had just received the latest intel from the battlefield.

The _'Trifoglio'_ \- as what they call themselves, had completely took out the Cavallone Famiglia. All the while, the Tenth Boss - Dino, had gone missing.

The Giglio Nero had managed to fend off the enemies, with the help of the ex-Arcobalenos. But the situation there was also dire, for almost everyone is tired and injured including the Ex-Arcobalenos.

With a fierce determination burning in his eyes, Tsuna strengthened up and was ready to storm out of the mansion when suddenly his office doors were literally blown up.

Amidst the smoke, a figure stepped out. Tsuna stared with wide eyes but soon enough, hope flashed through the caramel doe eyes of the Vongola Decimo.

"Byakuran! You're back!"

But the smile was wiped off his face as he saw his friend passed out in front of him.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna frantically called out all the while checking the albino for injuries. But when he saw none, he relaxed. Just then he noticed that the albino was softly snoring.

With a sweatdrop, he lightly smacked the albino's head while muttering. "Stupid Marshmallow freak making me worry for nothing!"

A small smile crept his lips, glad that at least one of his friends came back.

~x~

 **[ Parallel World ]**

Tsuna stared helplessly on the back of the retreating guardians. He slumped down on the ground tiredly. His breathing came ragged and his vision became blurry.

Just when Reborn was about to call everyone to come inside, the infant hitman noticed the pained expression of the brunet.

"Tsuna" Reborn called out, concern barely hidden. Everyone else' attention was drawn to the said brunet in confusion and worry.

Tsuna barely heard Reborn call out to him. His mind was hazy and his muscles began to ache.

The brunet tried to stand up but ended up falling back. Luckily, someone caught him in time.

"I'm surprised that you were able to last this long after you sent Byakuran-san back to his world." A soft feminine voice said as a hand brushed on his fluffy mop of brown hair. "You should rest, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Even though Tsuna wanted to protest, his own body was screaming at him to just obey. Closing his blurry eyes and ready to accept sleep, but not until saying:

"Thanks, Aria"

~0~

After the guardians left the Sawada Residence, they met up with Hibari at an abandoned factory on the boarder of Namimory.

Ryohei seemed to somehow recognize the said factory. Then a memory hit his head like a bullet. This happened before. In their world.

He reminisced that time with solemnity.

 _In my past, Kyoko was kidnapped too. But then, Sawada extremely saved her._

 _But now, there is no Sawada to extremely help and save her._

 _Wait - Save her?_

 _Ahh. That's right. Sawada had always loved my sister. Even after Kyoko got married to another man._

 _He had always loved her._

That last thought sent guilt in every inch of Ryohei's heart.

 _There was no way Tsuna wouldn't be extremely hurt by that moment they received that horrible news._

Ryohei clenched his fists. How could he just realize it now?! A hand was placed over the boxer's shoulder. Ryohei looked over to see Takeshi's reassuring hazel eyes.

"Let's go?" Takeshi asked. And Ryohei could only nod.

 _As soon as we get back, I'll extremely apologize to you, Sawada. I promise._

Just as they were about to charge forward, a familiar blond man in suit stood in front of them.

"Hold it right there, kids." The blond man said.

"Gamma" Takeshi uttered in recognition.

" Ah. So you know me. " Gamma muttered. "So what the boss said was true. You really are parallel world travelers."

" Don't get in our way, bastard!" Hayato growled.

"I'm sorry, but I got instructions to stop you here." Gamma reasoned. "My bosses would definitely kill me if I fail"

"Bosses? Is it Aria-san and Yuni?" Takeshi asked.

"Aria-sama _and_ the Mare Sky" Gamma answered as he lift his hand with the Mare Lightning ring on it.

Every guardian stared in shock. Though they had already anticipated that someone else would have to be Tsuna's guardians, but still...

Not being _his_ guardian anymore sent pain to their chest.

"I'm sorry but this is as far as you can go" Gamma stated. As if on cue, many more Giglio Nero subordinates appeared behind him as if to block their path.


	19. CH 17

**CH 17 : CHAOS**

 **Warning!**

A boring chapter... or so I thought.

I'm not good at scenes like this. T_T

~x~

 **[ Original World ]**

Tsuna sat on the bedside of his own bed. He had just finished changing the wet cloth over Byakuran's forehead.

It has been two days since Byakuran arrived. But still, the albino hasn't woken up yet. Worse, his fever won't subside at all.

Tsuna had already called for a doctor. But all they did was attach an IV to the albino, 'coz there wasn't anything wrong with him.

Tsuna sighed tiredly. His doe eyes trailing to the windows and to the darkening sky. _A storm is coming._

Tsuna frowned. He had this feeling that something big will happen. Something bad.

With one last look over his unconscious friend, Tsuna stormed out of the room and out of the mansion.

Ignoring his pleading subordinates for him to stay inside, Tsuna went to his air bike and started to drive it towards the Giglio Nero mansion.

Even risking more paperwork when he blown up the Vongola Gates. (Because no one dared to open it for him.) But he didn't care. All he is thinking was to head to the Giglio Nero's Mansion as soon as possible.

~x~

 **[ A few hours later ]**

Byakuran finally regained consciousness. He groggily scanned his surrounding with a hand clutching his aching head.

 _The last thing I remembered was Tsu-chan_ (Parallel World) _sending me back._ Byakuran mused.

As his eyes landed on a familiar painting of the Vongola Decimo's family hanging on the wall across from the bed he was lying on, he realized: _I'm in Vongola Mansion!_

He abruptly stood up and dashed out of the room in search for a certain brunet. Though not far away from where he stood, he already sensed the frantic wailing of everyone: Maids, Butlers, Guards even the Chefs and Gardeners were in panic. As in total panic.

Byakuran had a good guess what the commotion was about, but still decided to check it out.

He approached a group of maids and asked what the problem was, and oh Kami-sama, he wished he never asked.

"Don Decimo rushed out of the Mansion!" Answered the maids in perfect frantic unison.

Byakuran paled. He knew he should've expected it. But still, he wished that somehow - even just for once - that his fellow Sky would not do it.

Without any more words, Byakuran dashed to a large open window, spreading his wings and flying out, heading towards his fellow Skies.

 _Please let me make it in time! Tsunayoshi-kun..._

~x~

 **[ Meanwhile... ]**

At the Giglio Nero Mansion...

Rubbles scattered and littered, though the mansion wasn't completely destroyed. Faint moans and groans of pain could be heard.

It was kind of peaceful, nonetheless, before another attack was issued on them. Thankfully, Yuni sent the less combative employees (i.e. maid, butlers, chefs, gardeners) in to the nearby forest with a few guards for safety and protection. The ex-Sky Arcobaleno prayed that the enemies hasn't found them yet.

Bodies littered the mansion floors. Injured and dead alike. No. They weren't abandoned.

Everyone were just tired to move. Even the paramedics Vongola just sent were injured as well.

The enemy got them good for targeting their medics first.

Yuni, clasped her clear Pacifier and Byakuran's Mare Ring to her chest. Her prestine white Sky Arcobaleno outfit has a few blood splotches and dirt on it. Her skin pale and scratched. But no injuries. She was protected during the whole attack.

Pocketing the 2 parts of the Tri-ni-sette, she walked towards the medics and picked up a first aid box. All the while, the ex-Arcobalenos followed her every move with their eyes as she approach every injured - still living guards - for treatment. Soon enough, all seven of them and the medics stood up and helped the Ex-Sky Arcobaleno treat the wounded. They helped everyone's injuries and retrieve the corpses.

No sounds were uttered. No complaints. Nothing. Just silence and a solemn cold wind breeze passing through the broken windows.

Everyone knew, this peace won't last long. _It is like the calm before the storm._

And how right they were.

Bullets once again rained down the silent mansion. Further injuring the other people who were already slow on dodging the merciless assault.

Colonello clicked his tongue and gripped his rifle tightly. His back pressed against the wall, like Reborn and Lal Mirch. Waiting for their time to return the assault.

As soon as the shooting lessened, the three Arcobaleno fired back mercilessly. Firing flame bullets with precise aim.

Mammon cast gore illusions on a group of poor enemy souls while covering Fon and Skull's presence as they rushed out the mansion and attack the enemy head on.

Verde stayed beside Yuni, to protect her from enemies. The still injured guards too, fought until their last breath.

 **It was chaos...**


	20. CH 18

**[ Parallel World ]**

Hibari Kyoya. The head demon prefect of Namimori Middle School.

He only likes a few things and seem to dislike **everything**. Especially crowding.

And oh Lord, these mafioso in front of him dared to crowd and block his way.

Hibari Kyoya is beyond being annoyed. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he is jealous of Gamma for being one of Tsunayoshi's guardians. Parallel world or not, Tsunayoshi belongs in _his_ pack.

 **"I will bite you to death"**

Taking out his tonfas, he attacked the crowd mercilessly.

He just paused for a moment when he heard a familiar ever-so annoying voiced.

"Hoho. What a fierce animal." Kikyo commented.

Hibari checked the other's hand, and found what he was looking for. In one of Kikyo's fingers slipped on the Cloud Mare Ring. Without another word, Hibari turned and directed all his attack on the Mare Cloud Guardian.

~x~

Hayato scowled when he heard Gamma's declaration of being Tsuna's Mare Lightning Guardian.

"Ushishishi" came the eerily familiar laugh. Gokudera Hayato whirled around and met face- to- face with another blond male about his age. His bangs covers his eyes and an eery face-splitting smile plastered on his face.

"Ushishishi" another laugh. "Look what the prince found~ It's Smoking Bomb Hayato~ "

Hayato furrowed his brows. "What are you doing here, fake prince?"

"Ushishishi... The prince is here for a mission." Belphegor answered. "The prince also heard you committed treason."

For a second there, Hayato had to double-take as the so-called prince gave an uncharacteristic sneer, before grinning again as he took out his trusty knives.

Hayato's attention instantly zeroed on the red oval gem on the center of a winged ring.

 _Mare Storm Guardian_. Hayato instantly realized with bitterness.

He scowled deeper and took his dynamites out, ready for battle.

~x~

Takeshi, Lambo and Ryohei contemplated whether to attack or not.

In front of them stood Gamma, Basil and Fran. All wearing the Mare Ring of Lightning, Rain and Mist respectively.

Though the youngest seemed passive enough to be crouching boredly, they could see that his muscles are tense and ready to retaliate if ever attacked.

"Move" Ryohei demanded. A clear incentive to not hurt a friend was clear.

"We cannot do that." Gamma responded.

"Our mission is to stop you here." Basil said in fluent _modern_ Japanese.

"Bruised or battered, we will take you back to _Sawada_." Fran added.

Basil and Gamma just gave him incredulous looks.

"What?" Fran retorted. "I can't say that we'll bring them back, 'Dead or Alive'. We're not allowed to kill them."

The duo just shook their head in disbelief.

Without thinking, Lambo dug through his hair and pulled grenades and threw them at the opposite trio after he swiftly pulled off the pin.

After the Mare trio dodged, they wasted no more time and attacked the parallel world Vongola Guardians.

~x~

Off to the side, a red head was staring at the chaos in mixed expressions and feelings that his stomach twisted painfully.

"Ah... Guys?" He tried to call out but no one even glanced at him. "There's no more sense in fighting..."

"Sasagawa Kyoko was already rescued by the - " He tried again but was cut off by a _stray_ tonfa in the head when Hibari threw it towards Kikyo, missing by a thread as the other evaded by sidestepping away in time.

Irie Shoichi dropped to the ground ungracefully and was instantly knocked out cold.

 _Why me ?!_ was his last thoughts as he welcomed unconsciousness

In his right index finger a yellow oval winged ring was slipped on.

Meanwhile, without caring that he hit someone else, Hibari took out his spare tonfas and continued attacking his prey.


	21. CH 19

**Ch 19: A Painfully Horrifying Prediction**

 **[ Parallel World ]**

Tsuna sat up groggily. He felt that he had just woken up from a really long sleep.

" Well, it is rather long " A squeaky voice stated as if reading his mind. Then a feminine giggle followed.

Through hazy eyes Tsuna could make out two figures across from his bed.

"Rise 'n Shine!" The feminine voice chimed.

"Aria?" Tsuna called out as he rub the haziness away from his eyes.

"The one and only!" Aria chirped, as she drink her coffee.

"How are the travelers?" Tsuna instantly asked.

"Subdued" Aria simply answered. "Though Hibari Kyoya escaped. And Rokudo Mukuro is missing. He is not in Kokuyo Land, along with his underlings."

"That's better than nothing at all." Tsuna reassured. "And don't worry about Rokudo Mukuro. I'm sure he'll probably be on his way here right now."

He got out of bed and took a change of clothes from his cabinet and proceeded to the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Reborn demanded an answer.

" How about Sasagawa Kyoko? " Tsuna asked from the bathroom. Completely ignoring the infant hitman's question.

A vein throbbed at Reborn's forehead. But chose to let it slide for once.

" Rescued " Was Reborn's answer.

"Eh? Did Reborn went there too?" Tsuna asked in childish wonder as his head peaked out of the door, toothbrush still in his mouth.

Reborn threw his Leon mallet over to the brunet's head. "Yes I did. Now finish your business there brat!"

"OW!" Tsuna whimpered. He took the toothbrush out of his mouth and growled at the infant hitman. "No need to be harsh, you stupid manfant!"

 **[ Manfant : Man (Adult) & Infant ]**

And faster than lightning, Tsuna closed the door to evade a bullet directed to his head.

Another giggle escaped the Sky Arcobaleno's lips before she called out happily to everyone over the door.

"He's awake~~"

On cue, heavy footsteps ascended the stairs and slammed the door harshly.

"Oi" Tsuna muttered annoyed as he stepped out from the bathroom. "Don't destroy my door, bastard"

"You idiot brother! You fucking made kaa-san worry!" Ieyasu shouted, but it was obvious that he was relieved to see his twin fine.

"Maa~ No need to cry, lil' bro" Tsuna teased. He smirked as he saw his brother slightly flushed and the blond's expression turned in to a scowl.

"Shut up!" Ieyasu hissed.

"Aww.. Iey-kun is embarrassed" Tsuna cooed and everyone laughed.

"TSUNA-NII !"Two voices shouted and then I-pin and Fuuta came barreling through and jumped at the brunet. Tsuna chuckled at their behavior and ruffled their hair affectionately.

He glanced at the people who now gathered in his room. Reborn, Aria, the Arcobalenos, his guardians, Ieyasu, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi and Maman. He smiled at that.

He caught the clouded gaze of Aria from the corner of his eyes. He frowned when realized that the Sky Arcobaleno is having a vision.

He sighed and ushered the kids out of the room with Nana. He returned back and ask the Sun Arcobaleno, "where's my Lightning Guardian?"

And true to his words, Gamma wasn't there with them.

Reborn just sipped on his espresso before answering. "Guard Duty"

Tsuna raised a brow in confusion before nodding in understanding.

By now, Aria's gaze refocused on them. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at Tsuna with a pained expression.

Without another word, Tsuna instructed everyone (Arcobaleno & Mare) to wait with the Parallel World Guardians. Saying that he'll take care of Hibari and Mukuro by himself.

All of a sudden, Reborn kicked Ieyasu on the head saying to take after his brother and look for possible guardians already.

Tsuna chuckled and suggested that he knows a bunch of people who could be Ieyasu's guardians.

"Who?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna gave a mysterious smile before saying "You'll see."

With that, everyone moved out and went to their own destinations with Tsuna heading for Namimori Middle School.

~x~

 **[ Original World ]**

Yuni sat on the ground once the attack seized... again. There was no one else left of her subordinates aside from the former Arcobalenos.

Suddenly, a vision of the near future flashed in her mind.

 _It was bright. But it wasn't the sun spreading her light everywhere, but fire._

 _Blazing fire spread everywhere. The ground, the walls and the dead bodies of her subordinates were set in a blaze. Even the skies was painted red mixed with the darkness._

 _As the blazing mansion slowly crumble down, a figure starts to emerge behind the flames carrying another figure in his arms._

 _The first figure's silver hair fluttered with the wind, exposing his sorrow-filled green eyes and tear-stained cheeks._

 _The next figure in his arms dangled, a seeming lifeless body. One gloved hand swaying in every move the silver head made. Face hidden under brown locks._

As her vision ended, she cried; alarming her remaining companions.

 _There is no need to see who they were, the insignia on the dead body's glove was enough to confirm her thoughts._

 _It was the Vongola X-Gloves. And there is only one who posses them._

 _Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 **~ Chapter Countdown: 5**


	22. CH 20

**CH 20 : Cloud and Mist**

 **[ Parallel World ]**

 _Everyone moved out and went to their own destinations with Tsuna heading for Namimori Middle School._

~0~

 _'Omnivore. You're skipping on your paperwork again' 26 year old Hibari Kyoya said to the brunet in front of him._

 _21 year old Tsuna stopped mid bite of his cake, he settled down his fork and turned to face his cloud guardian._

 _He smiled sheepishly and said 'Ah! You caught me! hehehe'_

 _Hibari sighed softly and proceeded to enter the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water._

 _'Don't tell Hayato. It's really fun messing with him, especially when he's running around searching for me' Tsuna said as he finished the last pieces of his cake and put the plate on the sink. He ran out the kitchen with that infamous sadistic smirk plastered on his face._

 _Kyoya just shook his head, placed his glass on the sink and continued his patrol around the mansion grounds._

26 year old Hibari Kyoya in his 16 year old body stared up at the sky as he remembered that last time he had a decent interaction with a certain brunet before that incident that broke the family apart, or without hostility involved.

The rooftop door opened, revealing the face of the person he wants to confront right now. Yet at the same time, he was not. This isn't the same Tsunayoshi he grew to acknowledge.

He stood up, tonfas out and went in to a defensive stance by instinct.

"Hibari Kyoya" Tsuna muttered.

" _Fake_ Sawada Tsunayoshi" Kyoya acknowledged.

Unexpectedly, Tsuna laughed. Well, at first it was just a snort, then a chuckle, then a full out laughter as if the prefect had cracked a great joke.

Kyoya only tightened his grip on his tonfas. Attacking and acting harshly out of his emotions will do him more harm than good. That's what he learned all these years in the mafia.

"What do you want? " He growled to the brunet.

"I'm here to send you _home_ " Tsuna said as he stopped laughing.

"What?!" Kyoya silently blurted in shock.

"I'm sorry but your _ticket_ has already expired. And I'm here to send you back to where you came from." Tsuna replied.

"No" Kyoya disagreed and lunged at the brunet. "I'll bite you to death!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?! You get jealous of my guardians, but yet you won't goddamn go home!" Tsuna shouted in annoyance as he dodged the prefect's swipes.

"I don't fucking understand how the hell your brain works at all!" He screeched effectively shocking the prefect and gaining a chance to give a roundhouse kick to the side.

Kyoya staggered to his feet. _'Hn! This omnivore sure knows how to kick.'_

After two hours of exchanging blows, the door once again opened; gaining the fighting teens' attentions.

Then someone stepped out on the roof. A purple haired teen with mismatched eyes.

"What are you doing here pineapple" Kyoya demanded. Currently, his hands are full just with this omnivore in front of him. He can't divide his attention and concentration further just to amuse the newly arrived teen.

"I came here for that brunet" Mukuro replied seriously. No creepy smile and weird laughs. No taunting. Just pure seriousness.

Kyoya stared in shock and confusion. He shifted his attention back to the brunet who was now dropping out of his defensive stance and standing straight while having a stare-off with the other teen.

"What?" Tsuna asked Mukuro.

The parallel Vongola male Mist Guardian narrowed his eyes in contempt. An expression Kyoya never saw in the teen's face before, even when facing in the other world's time of crisis.

"What's happening?" Mukuro demanded, voice raising a few notes until he was already shouting and outright panicking. "What's wrong with Chrome? What's happening to this world? What's happening in _our_ world?!"

"What happened to Chrome?" Kyoya asked, worry barely hidden.

"She's not the same as before. She's different. She barely smiles and rarely does. She's like... Someone else" Mukuro replied almost lost.

"Of course she's someone else" Tsuna replied sarcastically. Mukuro glared at him. "Okay, so let's list down what you did _wrong_. Or where _everything_ started to change."

He held up a fisted hand, and uncurling his pinky finger.

"First. Since you are not from this world and already knew the _should-be_ future events, you stopped yourself from attacking Nami-chuu students, the Vongola Decimo and getting caught by the Vindice."

He uncurled his ring finger.

"Second. Since you weren't caught by the Vindice, you have no reasons to breakout of there, _again_. And of course since that didn't happened, you weren't thrown to the water prison level - where no lights and sounds could reach - after setting yourself as a decoy to let your two minions escape "

Mukuro's eyes widened a fraction. _What?! HOW?!_

"Your world's Tsunayoshi saw through your memories during the Ring Battle for the Half Vongola Mist Ring." The brunet answered as if hearing his thoughts. That answer shocked both the Mist and Cloud Guardians. "Going on.."

He uncurled his middle finger, holding up three fingers.

"Third. Since you were never brought in to prison, the time you spent here was longer. Which means from the start of summer until early autumn, you further prevented the incidents that should have happened."

Mukuro glared at him heatedly, Tsuna just ignored it and continued with his explanation.

"In mid summer, Nagi or 'Chrome' should have been in a car accident for saving a cat. Which would result to her organs being crushed."

He held up his index finger.

"Since you took her from her family just before summer season, you already changed many things which resulted to a chain reaction of events. That is the fourth thing you did wrong. "

He straightened his thumb to indicate the fifth reason.

"Fifth. Since Chrome was just saved from her sorry-excuse-for-a-family, and not from the brink of death concerning her organs... She didn't feel too much indebt to you that she'll _die_ just to make you happy and proud. That also took away the strong connection between the two of you."

"I want **_MY_** Chrome back!" Mukuro demanded.

"Gosh! All of you have fucking thick skulls!" Tsuna shouted whilst pulling his hair in frustration. "You people are fucking driving me nuts!"

Then out of nowhere, the two guardians were wrapped up with handcuffs.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Alaude"

Someone came out from inside the building. An older carbon copy of Hibari Kyoya, only with platinum blond hair.

"You're slacking off." The blond reprimanded.

"Welcome back?" Tsuna said, ignoring the comment.

"Hn." Alaude replied before going back inside the building.

"Hibari's" Tsuna only muttered before taking out his phone to tell everyone to take the captives to Namimori-chuu's reception room.

After that, he went inside to grab a few DC members to carry their leader and the purple haired teen to the reception room; all the while using Alaude's name to get them to obey.

* * *

 **~Chapter Countdown : 4**


	23. CH 21

**CH 21 : Memories**

 **[ Original World ]**

The sound of a speeding motorbike rang in the air, passing by establishments and towards to the next town.

Good thing the mechanic trio modified their motorbikes to consume dying will flames instead of oil or gas.

Tsuna took a deep sigh as memories of his guardians evaded his mind.

 _' As your right-hand man, I will protect you and stay by your side forever Jyudaime ! '_

A certain silver head smiled as he enthusiastically pledged loyalty to a certain brunet.

 _'Thanks Tsuna. If it weren't for you, I would have jumped and died back there.'_

A tall raven head smiled cheerily as he slung an arm around on his best friend's shoulder and laughed happily.

 _'Sawada! EXTREMELY call me 'Onii-san' !'_

A white haired teen shouted energetically as he pumped a fist in the air, grinning from ear to ear.

 _'Tsu-nii is the best! Thank you for taking care of Lambo-san, Tsuna-nii!'_

A curly haired teen in cow printed shirt jumped to the awaiting arms of his big brother figure, with a content smile on his lips.

 _'Tsunayoshi-kun... Thank you for accepting me and Nagi in the family.'_

A purple pineapple-styled hair teen said softly as he exited his boss' office. A small grateful smile spread on his lips as he close the door behind him.

 _'It is sky that allows the cloud to move about freely. But someday, I will even bite up the sky itself.'_

A certain prefect announced as he try to help his boss to gather up himself by watching him fight the enemy.

He sighed again and continued speeding towards the next town's forest, where the Giglio Nero Mansion is at.

~x~

 **[ Parallel World ]**

 _'Good Morning Hayato!'_

A certain brunet swung open Hayato's bedroom door, startling the said silver head and almost had an early morning heart attack.

Tsuna chuckled at his reaction and quickly stepped beside him and gave the taller male a friendly hug.

 _'You can rest today and spend quality time with either your sister or girlfriend, or maybe both.'_ Tsuna offered and pulled out a small gift from his suit pocket, giving it to the dazed silver head.

 _'Happy birthday!'_ he said before marching out of the room happily.

 _'Takeshi! Let's play baseball!'_ Tsuna shouted enthusiastically, startling everyone in the mansion. He was running in the hallways, searching for his Rain Guardian.

Behind him the figures of Ryohei and Lambo following not too far behind shouting for the brunet to stop.

During this commotion, the Mist pair came out of the library and halted the duo chasing their boss and asking what happened.

 _'Turf-top drugged Tsuna-nii!'_ Lambo frantically answered.

 _'He said he was EXTREMELY hurting all over his body, so I gave him sedatives! But Lambo EXTREMELY gave Sawada some candies!'_ Ryohei added.

 _'It is because he asked some !'_ Lambo retorted.

 _'You EXTREMELY gave him too many!'_ Ryohei shouted.

 _'So basically Tsunayoshi-kun is drugged and in sugar high?'_ Mukuro clarified, a mixture of amusement and horror plastered on his face.

Then, there was a loud explosion from outside.

The four guardians paled and immediately went to stop their hyperactive boss.

 _'Hey! Kyoya!'_ Tsuna called out to his Cloud Guardian, who was distancing himself from the crowd.

It was Tsuna's 21st birthday, and everyone agreed to throw a small party.

Currently, Tsuna was helping the maids in distributing beverages. The tray Tsuna was holding contained juices. And the remaining glass held an 'Iced Tea', specifically instructed by Ryohei to give their favorite prefect.

After handling the glass, Tsuna's attention caught the swaying sight of a flushed Haru.

Tsuna immediately sprang to help his friend to sit on a vacant chair nearby.

 _'Haru! Are you alright?!'_ Tsuna asked worriedly.

Haru just smiled sheepishly and nodded enthusiastically. Then her expression morphed in to something akin to sadness and pity.

Tsuna yelped as Haru hugged him tightly and slurred _'Tsuna-san! ***hic*** Its alright! You'll definitely find _**_*hic*_ **_someone you love and loves you back! ***hic*** '_

 _'Haru?'_ Tsuna called out in confusion. By now, everyone's attention was drawn to them.

 _'Everyone's almost married except for you ***hic*** and Hibari-san! Stop burying ***hic*** yourself on those paperworks! ***hic***_ _Get your self a girlfriend!'_ Haru ranted while hiccuping every now and then. She let go of the brunet and stared at his brown eyes.

 _'Haru, are you drunk?!_ ' Tsuna asked in panic and glanced everywhere and saw almost everyone slumped on either the floor or their own tables and chairs, flushed and sputtering nonsense.

I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta already sleeping side-by-side in the corner.

 _'Since when did Onii-san spiked the drinks with alcohol?!'_ Tsuna shouted in frantic turmoil.

 _'Ryohei-san just gave ***hic*** us juices. Nothing else.'_ Haru answered.

 _'But thats not the point!'_ She shouted and faced him to her. _' ***hic***_ _You should get a girlfriend! Heck! ***hic*** We wouldn't even care if you're looking for ***hic*** a boyfriend!'_

 _'WHAAAAAT?!'_ Tsuna shrieked and he felt someone hug him from behind.

 _'I agree Tsunayoshi-kun!'_ Mukuro slurred. _'In fact I have someone in mind that is here in the mansion!'_

Tsuna yelped and stared wide eyed as Mukuro shoved him towards a drunk Hibari Kyoya, who hugged and cuddled him in his drunk state.

 ** _'Oi! I'M STRAIGHT! DAMNIT!'_** Tsuna retorted as he pried off Hibari's strong arms around him. Everyone else just laughed and continued to party.

6 figures stirred on their sleep as they remembered some of the moments they were with a certain brunet.

As they opened their eyes, they realized that they were in the Reception Room in Namimori Middle School. Their mouths had a duck tape sealing it while their hands and feet are bound tightly.

A shuffle caught their attention and glanced at the source, only to see a beat up brunet slumped on the sofa and snoring slightly.

Not a minute later, the door swung open and noisy people started pouring in. The Arcobaleno, the Mare Guardians and the Vongola First Gen?! _What?!_

A groan stopped everyone's noises and simultaneously glanced at the awoken brunet. With a yawn, he greeted everyone.

"Oha- yo~~" Tsuna tried to say. "Thank goodness you came!"

Asari chuckled and sat beside the brunet, slinging an arm in the process, saying: "You're too cute, Tsuna-kun!"

Then laughter erupted on their group.

Not long after, G stepped towards the captives and poked Hayato on the cheek, earning a glare from the said silver head.

"G, stop that." Ieyasu muttered as he saw Hayato's glare.

"So, what are we gonna do with them?" Alaude asked from the corner of the room.

"I still can't believe they aren't our cousins, though" Lampo muttered solemnly as he pat Lambo's similar curly hair.

"All we need to do is send them back and get our cousins to return here, right?" Knuckle asked, and Tsuna just nodded.

"Well, let's hurry. I want to see my cousin Mukuro now. Nufufufu." Daemon said as he poke the butt of his scythe on Mukuro's shoulder.

Ieyasu went beside his brother and whispered "Why did you called them back to Namimori, again?"

"Shush! You are really an idiot! They are your guardians." Tsuna replied as he stood up and called everyone's attention.

"Gather around our dear captives and lend me your flames to send them back to their original world." And so they did.

~x~

 **~Chapter countdown : 3**


	24. CH 22

**Ch 22: Decimo's Death**

 **[ Original World ]**

A bright blinding light encompassed the main hall of the Vongola Manor, everyone gathered there had to cover their eyes from it.

Everyone gasped in shock when they saw the rest of the Vongola Guardians on the ground tightly bound and gagged.

"Mukuro-sama!" A feminine voice shrieked at the sight of her beloved man.

The said man, along with the others whirled their heads to her direction with wide eyes. They were still as a statue even as she ran up to them and undid their binds.

"C- Chrome?" Mukuro stuttered, unable to believe the sight he was seeing. "You're alive"

Chrome gave him a confused look and did the same to the rest of her co-guardians. "Of course I'm alive. Boss only sent me to check and reinforce the illusions surrounding Namimori. We just got back yesterday. "

"Illusions? We? Who? " Kyoya repeated.

Before she could answer, three loud explosions boomed ouside the mansion.

"Are we being attacked?! " Hayato asked, already going on defensive stance.

Chrome shook her head. "No."

The males just gave her a questioning gaze.

"We're trying to break the barrier surrounding the mansion."

"Barrier ?! Since when did we had one?" Lambo asked in confusion.

"No time to chit chat! Get your goddamn asses moving!" a new voice shouted impatiently. His white hair disheveled, clothes littered with scratches and burnt marks. His pale lavender eyes seemed so tired that he looked like he haven't slept a wink. _Byakuran_.

The newly arrived teen tossed five items towards them and immediately flew away to fire a massive amount of Sky Flames to no particular direction, but the ball of Sky Flames exploded on mid-air.

"Follow me." Chrome directed them to the field by the side of the mansion where some of their subordinates were divided in sections.

"The barrier only allows access to come inside, and not exit. That's why Byakuran is so furious we've been trying to shatter that barrier since yesterday. Not everyone had a rest, especially him." Chrome explained.

Their breaths were caught on their throats at the sight in front of them.

There they saw the people they thought were dead. Bianchi, I-pin, Kusakabe, Ken, Chikusa and even Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was there doing their best to break the offending invisible barrier.

Kyoko, Haru and Fuuta were tending to the injured ones who were caught on the unpredictable backfiring attacks of the barrier.

Their hearts swelled in happiness as they saw their precious people, alive and breathing.

Chrome took off the Mist Vongola Gear from her ear and handed it over to Mukuro. "We have no time to waste! We are currently at war. Boss had moved to the front lines... alone"

Their hearts sank and stomachs twisted. _War? Since when?_

Seeing the items thrown at them, they felt a pang of great guilt. They clutched their gears tightly and tried to reign the swirl of emotions on their chest. _War? Tsuna..._

 ** _'Everything will be alright. I promise.'_**

Tsuna's words once again rang in their mind, causing immense guilt to claw at their hearts.

Then a sudden realization hit them like a speeding truck. _He's **alone** in the front lines!_

Taking a deep breath, they activated their VGs and attacked the invisible barrier. Everyone around them stopped and stared at them as they released their strongest attacks relentlessly, as if they were letting out their emotions. Which is actually true, since they were attacking out of frustration.

But they had the same thoughts in mind.

 _We've wasted too much time already. We're sorry Tsuna. Hang in there! We're coming!_

~0~

Running footsteps were heard in the silent forest, followed by many others. Clicking guns and shots can be heard every now and then.

A man with brown gravity defying hair slipped behind a large tree to hide and catch his breathing.

His narrowed sunset orange eyes scanned the area for hiding spots or a nice place to ambush his trailers.

Five men in suits armed with guns stopped under a huge tree, heads swerving from left to right as if looking for someone.

"He's been here" one of them said as he eyed the unusual flattened grass and human footprints by the base of the tree they were standing under.

All of them looked around warily.

 ***SWOOSH!***

A wind blew by creating rustling noises everywhere. One particular rustle in the bushes caught the five males in defensive mode. All of them standing back-to-back, creating a small gap between them.

 ***TAP***

They felt a cold wind appear behind them. Whipping around, they were shocked to see their target there. In less than a minute, all five of them were down and unconscious.

The brunet sighed in relief as his pursuers were easily knocked out. He doesn't have much time. He wants to reach his destination immediately.

He scowled as he remembered how a sudden blast took him by surprise and turned his speeding motorbike over, sending him flying to a tree. After his back impacted with the tree, fifteen mafiosi came out of their hiding places and riddled him with bullets.

Thank heaven's that he is tolerable to pain - if you're with a group of sadist tortu- tutors, you'll definitely be immune to it somehow - that he was immediately up on his feet and dodging. He managed to knock out five of them, and another five now. that leaves another set of five.

He sighed. Looking over his attackers, he saw that each of them had ropes. With a smirk, he took it and tied them up hanging upside down from a tree branch.

And with a satisfied smile, he proceeded to move forward towards the mansion he knew was built just nearby.

~0~

 ***CRACK***

An ominous sound caught everyone's attention. Three cracks visibly appeared on mid-air, in different locations around the mansion.

It was already nearing sundown and they were frustrated to see that they weren't getting anywhere. But this small crack gave them a boost of hope.

With a united thought, everyone simultaneously released their strongest attacks on the visible cracks and shattering the invisible barrier.

 ***CRASH!***

A simultaneous loud cheer could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Quit fooling around! Vongola Decimo is still defending the front lines! Get moving! " Byakuran shouted. For the first time, they saw the carefree albino lose his calm demeanor. (Well first time in a long while anyway.)

With a new mission in mind, everyone who could fight got on a vehicle that they prepared beforehand..

 _Just wait for us, Tsuna._

~0~

Tsuna panted as he finally got out of the forest, only to be greeted with a destroyed mansion of the Giglio Nero's and dead bodies littered around it.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest. He willed himself to move forward.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he saw familiar lifeless bodies on the ground. Gamma, Tozaru, Nozaru and many of his own men who he sent here a couple of days ago.

He reached the front porch and entered the mansion. More dead bodies greeted him on the hallway.

"Yuni?! Reborn?! Guys?!" Tsuna called out tearfully.

At first, there wasn't an answer. But later on, a painful scream echoed to his ears. Acting on instinct, he sprinted towards the scream. He recognized the place as the largest ballroom of this mansion.

Slamming the door open, he saw the enemy famiglia's boss choking an injured and bleeding Yuni. Around them, the ex-Arcobalenos were down and unmoving. There were also dead bodies, either enemies or allies, he didn't know anymore.

When Yuni saw him, she pleaded; "N-no.. G-get away f-from here...!"

Blinded by anger, the brunet attacked the enemy. The other man let go of the ex-Sky Arcobaleno and deflected the Vongola Boss' attacks. Tsuna knew if he continued this kind of assault, he'll be defeated in no time.

Jumping backwards, he activated his Hyper Dying Will Mode before charging again.

A few exchanges of punches and kicks, Tsuna was caught off guard by a sudden stab at the back and kick to his side, sending him flying to a wall.

Looking up, he saw another man stepping inside. He recognized him as another boss on the Trifoglio Alliance. Both bosses smirked at the brunet.

As the brunet got up, he leaned to the wall for support. His breathing was ragged, the bastard stabbed him beside his lungs from the back.

"Where are your guardians?" The first boss asked.

"None of your bloody business!" Tsuna sneered.

"Oh. So they left you" it wasn't a question, they knew his current predicament.

"You know, you shouldn't trust any one." the second one said as he took out a gun and pointed at him. "Because even your shadow leaves you in the dark"

 _This isn't good._

He's too tired to move, especially his stab on the back is too painful.

 _Is this my end?_

Before the trigger was pulled, he swore he heard the door slammed open and a familiar scream reached his ears.

 **"JYUDAIMEEEEEEE ! ! ! !"**

 _Hayato? Is that you? Are you back with the others?_

 ***BANG!***

~0~

 _Chapter countdown: 2_


	25. CH 23

**Chapter 21: Regrets**

The male guardians sat impatiently on the car, and an oppressing silence envelopes the already thick heavy atmosphere.

They were mulling over their mistakes.

 _ **'Everything will be alright. I promise.'**_

His words echoed in their minds. His reassurance that they dismissed like a stupid joke.

 ** _'He never failed you. Because everyone is alive back there.'_**

The words of Parallel Tsuna who told them the truth, but they interpreted it as lies and insult.

 ** _'You really have to go back. The Sawada Tsunayoshi of your world needs you.'_**

The pleading he so uncharacteristically showed but for them, it sounded like a trick-play just to send them back.

 ** _'The situation there is much dire than here now.'_**

The warning they just shrugged and walk over.

 ** _'He needs you more than you'll ever know! And you need him too! You are a family, RIGHT?!'_**

The truth that they desperately blocked from their ears.

Chrome noticed how they fisted their hands, so tight that their knuckles were already white. She glanced at the restless albino with them and noticed that he was giving side way glares at her co-guardians.

"What happened? " She silently asked, breaking the increasing tension by only a minute or two before it came back, heavier than before.

"Don't give me that silence." Chrome said sternly. "Don't leave me out of this! I'm a guardian too!"

They flinch at her outburst, but no one still told her anything.

Suddenly, all seven of them felt a tug.. somewhat calling.

 ** _"Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro, and Kyoya."_** A familiar voice echoed in their minds.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi asked as he put a hand over his ear to hear clearly. Byakuran eyed them in confusion as all seven of them covered their ears with their hands.

 ** _"Everything and everyone stayed the same these past ten years"_** the voice said somewhat in a nostalgic tone.

 _ **"However... It all started to change on that fateful day"**_ The voice became gloomy and pained that they got a very bad feeling swirl in their guts.

"DRIVE FASTER! " Takeshi shouted at their driver, shocking the clueless man. Never did he saw or heard the young Rain shouted at any one.

"What's happening?! " Byakuran demanded.

"We could hear Tsuna!" Ryohei shouted in panic.

"Boss is calling us!" Chrome added, worry written all over her face.

 ** _"If only I could go back..."_**

By now, Lambo was silently crying already. "Tsuna-nii"

 ** _"Back to the time..."_**

"ARE WE FUCKING THERE YET?!" This time, Kyoya was the one who exploded.

 ** _"When everything was still alright"_**

"FUCK THIS SHIT! STOP THE CAR!" Mukuro shouted next. "WE'RE FLYING THERE!"

"B-but signor!" The driver stuttered. With a combined glare from the guardians, the driver complied.

"HAYATO!" Mukuro called out. With a nod, the storm guardian nodded in understanding and summoned his upgraded Systema C.A.I. .

Everyone hopped on and they sped off in lightning speed, thanks to everyone's flame bursts for additional acceleration.

 ** _"I'm sorry..."_**

"Wait wait wait wait! NO!" Hayato desperately shouted as they neared the mansion.

They got off, and was about to run.. But he and the others froze on their spot as soon as they saw the situation on the Giglio Nero Mansion.

 ** _"... Everyone "_**

With their panic ever so rising, they run for the front door.

"JYUDAIME?!" Hayato called out.

 _"You know, you shouldn't trust any one."_ An echo of someone talking reached their ears. Hayato quickly bolted and followed the voice, the others trailing behind him.

 _"Because even your shadow leaves you in the dark"_ It got louder.

 _'There!'_ Hayato slammed the door open, only to be greeted with a sight that would haunt him forever.

His beloved friend and boss was leaning on the wall, bloodied and in pain. But what scared him most was the man in front of his friend, the guy had a gun pointed at Tsuna's heart.

"JYUDAIMEEEEEEE!" He shouted as he ran and try to intercept the bullet.

"Hayato? Is that you?" He heard the brunet mutter with hope lacing his voice.

 ***BANG!***

 **{ ALL27 }**

~0~

 **[ A few months later... ]**

A man stood in front of a grave, silently weeping. The silver haired man kneel and bowed respectfully at the grave.

"Jyudaime! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" he apologized over and over again as tears welled up his eyes and streamed his cheeks. He cried shamelessly.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, but he didn't move from his kneel to acknowledge the new presence.

"Hayato." A soft masculine voice reached his ear. "Enough..."

That was all, before the man walked away. Tears also streaming down his face.

"Jyudaime..." Hayato murmured one last time before standing up.

Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he remembered how his best friend died.

 ***BANG!***

That gunshot that echoes even in his sleep.

 _'JYUDAIMEEEEEEE ! ! ! !'_

His own fearful shout for his beloved boss and friend.

 _'Hayato? Is that you?'_

That hopeful voice that called his name before he slumped down on the ground.

He reached his car without even noticing it. He got inside and once again burst into tears.

 _'Jyudaime doesn't need us. And we don't need him.'_

His words to parallel Tsuna rang in his ears. _No.. We need him. I need him._

 **{ 5927 }**

Takeshi gazed at the horizon, watching the sunset from a high hill near the Vongola Mansion. A reddish orange hue spread and colored everything the sky embraces.

 _Sky._

A lone tear slipped down his face as his smiling face before he died flashed through his eyes.

 _"JYUDAIMEEEEEEE ! ! ! !"_

He could remember Hayato's desperate shout that urged them to run faster.

 _"Hayato? Is that you?"_

They heard the brunet mutter with hope lacing his voice. And then...

 ***BANG!***

It felt like everything on earth stopped moving, or moving too slow. He will never forget that time when Tsuna's body fell limp on the ground.

 _'And Tsuna was the reason why we left our world.'_

His own words echoed in his ears and he cried. _I'm sorry, Tsuna. We didn't consider your situation._

 _I'm sorry we left you alone. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY!_

 **{ 8027 }**

~0~

Lambo stared at his room walls with puffy red eyes and tears stained his cheeks.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

A knock could be heard by his door, but he paid no mind to it. He wants to be alone.

He remembered everything that happened like it was only yesterday. Another muffled cry escaped his lips as he put a hand over it.

He heard his door opened and felt someone embrace him.

"Lambo" A feminine voice called out. _I-pin_

 _'Get away from this house! They'll only give you pain!'_

His own words to Parallel I-pin rang in his ears.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY !" He cried in I-pin's arms until he collapsed in fatigue.

By the door, Mukuro and Chrome stood. Watching their youngest co-guardian breakdown.

They both entered the room as I-pin tucked-in her boyfriend under the covers.

Chrome put a hand over his forehead, a frown marred her face.

"He got a fever" She said and I-pin nodded to get the necessary equipment.

Mukuro stepped beside the bed and put a hand over the sleeping teen's head, casting illusions inside it.

"I've been casting good illusions in his dreams, but I think it will never be enough. He needs to move on." He sighed and stepped out of the room immediately went somewhere to be alone.

 **{ L27 }**

~0~

Mukuro reached the training room. As he entered, he saw Kyoya inside. Just standing in the middle and had a faraway gaze.

 _'MUKURO! Don't antagonize Kyoya! You both give me hell just by destroying a single training room!'_

He humorlessly chuckled as he remembered one of Tsuna's outbursts because of paperwork.

Kyoya glanced at his direction.

"Let's spar" Mukuro said as his trident appeard. He didn't taunt the other, his voice actually held sadness.

They both got into a fighting stance before charging forward.

 ***BANG!***

The gunshot replayed on their ears. And the limping body of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seeing him lying on his pool of blood clicked something in them and they both immediately killed the two bosses who ganged up on their brunet. _No mercy._

They didn't wiped off the tears that streamed their faces, they just continued to attack the other. Letting out the frustration and sorrow in their hearts.

 _'We're sorry Tsunayoshi'_

 **{ 6927, 1827 }**

~0~

After tending on Lambo's fever, Chrome went to look for Mukuro. On her way down to the training room, she saw Ryohei sitting on the gym floor staring blankly in to space.

She knocked a few times to get his attention. When he finally looked at her, she approached and sat beside him.

They sat in silence until Ryohei decided to finally tell her the truth. Why they went to a Parallel World and what they did there.

"You're a bunch of idiots" She muttered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Boss.. He never stopped caring"

Yeah. That was true. All of them witnessed his everlasting kindness. Even when he was at death's door, he asked if they were alright. And he closed his eyes with a small relieved happy smile on his lips, then he died.

Ryohei never forgot the memory where his own hands were covered with the brunet's blood as he desperately tried to heal the wounds.

Chrome will never forget that smile that marred her beloved boss' lips. He was, after all, the first one to accept her aside from Mukuro.

 **{ 9627, 3327 }**

~0~

A tall lean man in expensive suit and orange stripped black fedora stood in front of an empty mahogany desk.

He stayed like that for a few more minutes before finally getting out.

His fedora tilted to shadow and cover his red puffy eyes. His sideburns bounced dully by his side.

 _Goodbye, my dame student. And thank you for everything, Tsuna._

 **{ R27 }**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue: A Second Chance**

 **[ Vongola Mansion, Japan ]**

Everything was peaceful once again. The war ended at last, with the combined force of the Arcobaleno, Vongola Decimo's Guardians, Gesso Famiglia, Shimon Famiglia, Dino and what remained of CEDEF; they had finally ended the Trifoglio Alliance.

It was an epic battle where one side focused on just winning and the other was blinded of getting revenge.

It has been a year since Tsuna died. The whole mafia world mourned for his death.

And now...

 **[ "I called you all to inform you that your middle school class had requested to use the Japanese branch hotel of Vongola for a Class Reunion." ]** The man on the screen said.

Currently, there are seven people inside the conference room of the Vongola Mansion Japanese Branch. All seven of them stared at the screen in mild confusion.

"Iemitsu-sama.. Aside from me, Takeshi and Chrome... What does this event have to do with the others? " A silver haired man asked.

Iemitsu, the newly appointed Vongola boss sighed. Since being the last person with the Vongola blood flowing in his veins, he left his post as the External Advisor and moved in to take over what his son left.

 **[ "This event was actually approved since last year by the previous boss." ]** Iemitsu informed, he saw everyone flinched at the mention of the late Vongola Decimo.

 **[ "As the guardians of the late Vongola Decimo, this job was left for you to do. You are to assure their safety even though they are within Vongola property." ]**

When the seven ex guardians didn't protest, he just continued on.

 **[ "As Vongola Undicesimo, I shall inform you too, that I plan to invite them for Tsunayoshi's death anniversary. Since more than half of your batchmates had been employed by Vongola, they too would attend just like everyone else." ]**

The ex guardians stiffened.

 **[ "Since the Reunion and the Anniversary would take place in different places an time, I decided to just merge it in one big event." ]**

Silence...

 **[ "Be ready to escort our guests to Italy in ten days time. That's all. Dismissed." ]**

And just like that, the screen blanked. Leaving seven people to ponder on their current situation.

~0~

 **[ Ten Days Later: Vongola Mansion, Italy ]**

People piled in the Vongola Garden, Mafioso and Civilians alike. This place will serve as a neutral ground today.

Today, is when the whole Mafia World will be celebrating the first death anniversary of the one who changed Mafia to a better world to live in.

Many has never known Vongola Decimo's name, as though he was always addressed by his title. Even still, he was viewed like a saint.

Everyone was chatting happily when Vongola Undicesimo went up a small podium with a small smile. Everyone soon silenced as they wait for the Don to speak.

Iemitsu couldn't help the tired sigh that escaped his lips. But before he could speak, a little commotion was heard not far away from the garden.

Everyone's attention snapped towards the direction of the commotion. Every Mafioso were already fingering their hidden weapons, if they weren't in a neutral ground and in front of civilians, they would have taken defensive stances with their weapons out.

No sooner that the commotion started, guards were already in a frenzy. And chasing what seem like a... 3 year old child?

This child rounded the corner where the garden was. Seeing the child's face, every Mafioso took a sharp intake of breath. For the child had the face similar to Vongola Primo himself.

His wild blond gravity defying hair and the sapphire blue eyes. A completely carbon copy of Vongola Primo indeed.

When the child noticed the large amount of people ahead and realized that he was cornered with his pursuers already behind him, he did the unexpected. He shrieked. "HIIIIIEEEEEE!"

The guards immediately advanced and grabbed the kid, as well as clamping his lips.

"WAIT!" Iemitsu shouted and beckoned them to bring the kid to him.

With a fatherly smile, he asked the kid. "What's your name, kid?"

Fidgeting on his feet, he mumbled : "S- Sawada I- Ienari"

"Sawada? What a coincidence! I'm a Sawada too! I'm Sawada Iemitsu!" the older blond beamed and beckoned his wife to move beside him. He gestured to her and introduced : "This is my wife, Sawada Nana."

The tension left the child as he look at the two couples.

Reborn came to their side and asked. Who's your father? Where is he?"

Ienari beamed with pride as he announced his father's name: "He was just with me awhile ago. And Papa's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Shocked silence ensued. For so many reasons.

Hayato stepped forward and said with a tight smile. "Don't joke kid. Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead."

Another shocker to their classmates who were invited to this very event.

Ienari shook his head defiantly. "NO! Papa was with me just a while ago!"

Another silence until the little blond once again beamed and shouted happily as he ran to a figure draped in a long black cloak with the hood shadowing the face. "PAPA!"

The man braced himself as the little kid pounced on him. He set the child down and took of his hood, revealing his Brown eyes and equally colored gravity defying hair.

"Hi everyone! I'm home." he said with a bright smile.

"Tsuna...?" Reborn muttered under his breath.

"Jyu...daime?" Hayato called out as he stumbled towards the brunet. He slowly reached for _his_ hand and cried as he felt warm hands, and not the cold ones he remembered holding hours after Tsuna's death.

Soon, the whole tenth gen and their friends rushed over and enveloped the brunet in a teary hug.

The civilians were clueless as to who this man was, not until the whole staff of the Vongola Mansion appeared and rejoiced to themselves and proclaimed : "Decimo is alive!"

Once Tsuna was freed from his friends' hugs, the whole tenth gen made a way for Tsuna to walk in. Along the way, Mafioso after Mafioso knelt down in his presence like a king worthy of respect.

Eventually, everyone did kneel down. Even the civilians, especially the people who lived within Sicily and knew about Tsuna's reign.

Iemitsu and Nana smiled and enveloped him in a tight embrace. "Welcome home, son."

Once the embrace was broken, Reborn asked the question everyone had in mind.

"Tsuna. How are you still alive?"

The brunet scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, the truth is. I thought too, that I died."

He frowned, "But the next thing I knew, I woke up inside my room in Japan. And somehow, I had a _twin_. Then I realized I was in a Parallel World. "

"What do you mean?" Byakuran asked, brows furrowed.

"My Parallel World's twin, Ieyasu-kun, told me to stay in their world for a while until I've mastered the Mare Rings' power." he answered solemnly.

"You mean..." Takeshi trailed off.

"Our souls switched on the last second and my counterpart died in my body." Tsuna finished.

"B- but why would he..." Skull never got to finish his question.

"I asked the same thing. Apparently, he's as martyr as I am." Tsuna answered with a bitter smile on his lips. He glanced at Ienari and smiled.

"While in the other world, I happened to stumble upon Ienari. Who was being bullied in an orphanage. That's when I decided to adopt him and bring him here!" he beamed and embraced his adopted son.

"Isn't that against the rules?" 16 year old Lambo asked.

"Nope~" Tsuna chirped but they noticed that he was exhausted.

"Tsunayoshi... Are you alright? " Mukuro asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired from our travel. But all in all, I'm pretty much fine." the brunet replied, but as soon as the last word left his lips he collapsed on his feet.

Luckily, Kyoya caught him before he hit the ground. Just then, they realized that Tsuna looked ten years younger.

Takeshi crouched down and carried the equally tired child.

"Put them to bed." Iemitsu ordered.

The rest of the guardians followed them inside, with one thought in mind.

 _'We will never waste your sacrifice for us to have a second chance to be with him. Thank you, Parallel World Tsunayoshi.'_

 **{ ~0~ THE END ~0~ }**

 **A/N :**

Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope I didn't disappoint you ( though I know I already did ). If you have time, please visit my wattpad profile : **_21penmanships_**

I have a lot of stories there that you might find interesting.

Again, THANK YOU ! :)

~Nix

 **-21penmanships**


End file.
